Death Note: The Next Note
by BlueNeko-KasamineH
Summary: L,Near,Mello y Matt se enfrentaran a un nuevo contrincante, lo conocian antes?, sea quien sea, esta juzgando a los criminales de nuevo, que es ese sentimiento? B.B. tiene algo que ver en el caso? NearxOc, LxOc y mas-cambie el titulo Discovering New Things
1. Prologo

_Hola! Este es mi primer fic de Death Note asi que porfas no sean tan duros n_n''_

_Disclaimer: Death Note no me pertenece, si lo fuera, L seguiría vivo, pero Light hubiera limpiado el mundo de toda esa escoria xD_

_

* * *

_

Tiempo después de que Light/Kira fue vencido, L y la ex-fuerza policiaca quemaron la Death Note, haciendo que se neutralizaran las muertes que aun no habían sucedido.

L/Ryuzaky seguía convida, satisfecho por su victoria decidió regresar a la casa Wammy en Inglaterra.

Nunca se supo nada de la ahora desaparecida Amane Misa, se dice que se suicido por la depresión de perder a su amado.

Las muertes de criminales descendieron notablemente, pero eso causo que hubiera más secuestros y robos.

Las calles cada vez se hacían más y más peligrosas, las personas temían de solo salir de la seguridad de su hogar. Todos se preguntaban qué había pasado con su defensor Kira, era esto otro castigo de dios volver a lo mismo pero mil veces peor?

Así era la situación desde que Light murió, y ahora había más criminales que investigar, pero no eran nada en comparación del caso Kira, aun así les costaba trabajo encontrarlos.

Aunque ya ni la policía era confiable pues en muchos casos no lograban atraparlos y si lo hacían, se les declaraba inocentes.

Cada día había más extorciones y secuestros a menores, el mundo estaba verdaderamente más podrido que antes.

L, aprovecho el tiempo que estuviera en la casa Wammy sin saber nada de la situación de Kantou, Japón, aprovechaba sus momentos libres para pasarla con los prospectos a ser su sucesor, como Near, Matt y Mello.

Muchos otros niños/jóvenes entraron a la casa Wammy, pero ya nadie se acordaba de una niña, que alguna vez también vivió ahí, el único que la conocía era el chico albino, pero al parecer todos esos recuerdos fueron borrados, para no preocupar a los niños dijeron que escapo y se fue muy lejos… pero no saben que tan alejados estaban de la realidad…

* * *

En la ciudad de Kantou, una joven iba caminando por las frías y mojadas calles de la ahora solitaria ciudad, de estatura pequeña, cabello castaño en una coleta alzada ((N/a: si saben cómo no? :D)), con una blusa blanca sin tirantes y jeans azules, caminaba con la cabeza baja en medio de la lluvia. Ella quería justicia para ese lugar que ahora estaba hundido en la miseria y el miedo, tan absorta iba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que un objeto caía encima de su cabeza…

-auch! Que es esto? – levanto lo que la había golpeado y lo tomo en sus manos, era una libreta, la empezó a hojear y cuando termino se rio fuertemente- jaa como si fuera real, pero bueno, me la llevare, sería bueno para una broma… -lo guarda en su bolsa

En eso ve que un señor se estaba llevando un niño llorando a una camioneta color negro, ella se alarmo y rápidamente fue a ayudar al pequeño…

-hey tu tipo raro! Suelta al niño!- grito muy enojada

-o que me harás? Me golpearas con tus poderes…- se empezó a reír, ella enojada trato de darle un puñetazo, pero él le enterró una navaja en su abdomen haciéndola gritar de dolor y espantando aun mas al niño –ahora tu vendrás conmigo- jalo con fuerza al pequeño

Ella cayó al suelo sujetando fuerte mente el lugar donde había sido herida –eres… un… desgraciado…-

El se rio malvadamente – lo sé querida, si no lo fuera, me dejo de llamar Leon Ren… -dicho esto subió a la camioneta

-aaaggg… no… se saldrá… con la… suya… -agarra el cuaderno que había guardado en su bolso y con las fuerzas casi agotadas comienza a escribir, 40 segundos después la camioneta iba tan rápido que no se fijo que un tráiler venia en su dirección, haciéndolo girar, abrió los ojos en shock por lo que pasaba frente sus ojos – esto… es… real… - de la camioneta casi destrozada salió el pequeño niño espantado por lo que acababa de suceder, pero rápidamente sus ojos se posaron en la joven que había intentado ayudarlo

-se encuentra bien señorita? Está perdiendo mucha sangre! Puede escucharme? – él le hablaba desesperadamente pero parecía que ella no lo escuchaba, lo veía muy borroso pero aun así no soltó ese cuaderno en ningún momento aun cuando estuvo inconsciente, lo sostuvo con fuerza, tal vez ese sería el final… o solo el principio…

* * *

_Espero que les haya gustado el ((cortísimo)) prologo xD ,no me acuerdo mucho, pero acabo de ver en estos días la peli ((the Last name)) donde L sobrevive ((pero no por mucho xD)) pero bueno, yo quería que estuviera vivo ¬¬ y no lo mate :D ((si si, invente algunas cosas o muchas xDD))_

_Dejen Reviews si? OwO_

_Sayoo!_

_**BlueCat-DeathDestiny**_


	2. Capitulo 1

_Bueno, aquí dejo el primer capítulo ((aunque solo tuve un Review T^T))_

_Disclaimer: los personajes de Death Note no me pertenecen, excepto el niño y la joven del capítulo pasado ^^_

_

* * *

_

_**Capitulo 1- Una nueva misión-Presentaciones**_

-L…-

-hmm… me llamaban? - el aludido volteo

-creo que deberías ver esto -

-qué es? - pregunto curioso mientras terminaba de comer un pastel

-es mejor que vengas a la oficina -

-se lo dirán en secreto? Yo también quiero saber! – hizo un berrinche el chico rubio

-si no quieren que sepamos no te metas – respondió un chavo de pelo blanco

-grrrr no me provoques… -

-tranquilos, pueden venir también, ya están grandecitos- comento L comiéndose una fresa

Los tres fueron caminando hacia la oficina de L

-tú no iras?- le pregunto al joven pelirrojo

-ah, yo también? Bueno, si insistes…-

* * *

**_En la oficina de L_**

-que sucede?- dijo sentándose en el sillón en su curiosa posición

-tengo transmisiones de Kantou, Japón-

-ponlas- ordeno mientras los otros tres se quedaban parados a su lado

Prenden la tv y ponen las grabaciones, al principio se ven tomas de la ciudad completamente vacía, alguna que otra persona caminando o siendo perseguida por alguien.

-que ah pasado? – gritaron Matt y Mello

-al parecer, cuando capturamos a Kira y los maleantes dejaron de morir, notaron que ya no tenían amenaza alguna contra lo que hacían, comenzaron a robar y a matar…- analizo L

-provocando que toda la población tenga miedo de tan solo salir de sus casas- termino de explicar Near

-exacto, y tenemos otro video de lo que parece ser un secuestro a un menor…-

-reprodúcelo ahora-

En la pantalla se ve como un tipo intenta arrastrar a un niño a dentro de una camioneta negra…

-que horrible- comento Matt

-sí, pero esa es la realidad- Near dijo fríamente

Entonces se ve como una chava llega corriendo e intenta golpearlo, pero el sujeto fue más rápido y le entierra una navaja…

-auch!- exclamaron todos

Después que la joven cae al suelo, la camioneta se aleja, ella con un último esfuerzo saca algo de su bolso, segundos después la camioneta choca con un tráiler, de la camioneta sale el niño que rápidamente se acerca a la joven aparentemente inconsciente, termina la transmisión.

-y que sucedió después?- pregunto Mello

-no se sabe que sucedió con ella-

-hmmm, a si que después de mucho tiempo otro criminal murió- analizo L

-eso es bueno o malo?- Matt pregunto nervioso

- no lo sé- se quedo pensando, poniendo su pulgar en la comisura de su boca –será mejor ir a investigar

-queremos ir también!- gritan Mello y Matt

-si…- dijo un muy ''animado'' Near ((N/a: nótese el sarcasmo xD))

-está bien, nos iremos en la noche – ordeno L

-Porque tan pronto?- pregunto Near mientras jugaba con un mechón de su cabello

-sí, porque tan pronto?- repitió Mello –tengo muchas cosas que empacar-

-como un chocolate?- se burlo Matt

-como que ya les gusto molestarme no?- Mello reclamo enojado

-no se desconcentren- dijo Near tranquilamente -sí, debemos llegar halla lo más rápido posible es porque debemos encontrar a la joven, verdad?-

-sí, exactamente- dijo L –tengo que saber que fue lo que saco de su bolsa, espero que no sea lo que creo que es… y es por eso que debemos encontrarla-

-aaaahh ya entiendo- dijo Matt –pero, ¿Por qué debemos ir en la noche?-

-para llegar halla al amanecer, porque es menos peligroso- comento Near

-pero da lo mismo llegar de noche que de día, de todos modos nadie nos vera porque están asustados y no salen- Mello dijo algo molesto

-oye L- lo llamo Matt algo pensativo –pero, qué tal si ella ya murió?-

L voltea a verlo y vuelve a poner su pulgar en la boca –podría ser, pero, es probable que en este momento este en el hospital porque el niño que salvo estaba con ella antes de que la grabación se cortara – respondió

En eso la computadora que estaba en el escritorio se prende y todos voltean

-¿Qué pasa Watari?- pregunto L por un micrófono que estaba al lado del monitor

-su avión ya está aquí-

-debemos irnos- dijo L mientras se dirigía a la puerta-

-ya? Así de rápido? Ni siquiera pude empacar- Mello exclamo molesto

-ya cállate Mello- Near dijo algo irritado

-a mí nadie me calla mocoso!-

-oigan!- grito Matt

-QUE?-

-L ya se fue, tenemos que irnos, después pelean – dice saliendo de la habitación

* * *

_**En el avión**_

-quieres un poco de mi pastel?- le ofreció L a Matt

-no gracias, estoy ocupado- dijo mientas jugaba con si Ds –oh! Ahora veras Bowser!

-porque me toco contigo estúpido mocoso- reclamo Mello mientras comía un chocolate

-en primera, no soy un mocoso, tenemos casi la misma edad, y en segundo, tengo mejores calificaciones que tu, así que el estúpido no sería yo- dijo tranquilamente mientras seguía armando un rompecabezas

-te la estas ganado-

* * *

_**Hospital de Kantou, Japón**_

-auuu, me duele todo…- se intenta parar de la cama pero no puede

-señorita! Qué bueno que despertó! Estaba muy triste porque creía que ese señor feo la había matado- dijo con ojos de preocupación

-pero… que paso?-

-usted intento salvarme y el tipo le encajo algo y le salió mucha sangre y después piuuumm! ((N/a: efecto de sonido xD)) la camioneta giro y giro y entonces me salí y fui a ayudarla y usted ya estaba dormida (inconsciente) y empecé a llorar y llego una ambulancia y la trajo aquí…-

-oh, ya veo, cuánto tiempo eh estado inconsciente?

-hmmm- cuenta con sus dedos – 4 días…

-QUE? TANTO TIEMPO? – grito exaltada

-si-

-y has estado aquí todo este tiempo?-

-no, mis padres me traen a verla, porque nadie me había ayudado cuando lo necesitaba excepto usted, además le están agradecidos-

-oh, bueno…- en eso recuerda algo –oye donde esta mi bolso?-

-ah, aquí esta- se lo da y ella busca algo en el interior

-ufff, sigue aquí-

-que cosa?- pregunto curioso

-nada, oye a todo esto, no nos hemos presentado-

-jeje yo me llamo Zack y tengo 6 años- dijo alegremente

-mucho gusto Zack, yo soy Montse y gracias por cuidarme estos días-

-fue un placer, bueno tengo que irme, ya es tarde y mis padres me han de estar esperando, adiós! – y con eso el niño salió de la blanca habitación

-uyyy, odio los hospitales, son demasiado silenciosos y aburridos…-

-sí, son un fastidio- se oyó una voz escalofriante a su lado

-eh?- volteo a todos lados y no había nadie

-buuuh!- un ser extraño aparece delante de ella

-AAAHHHH! Qu… que cosa eres…? – grita asustada

-oh, yo?- se señala –yo soy un shinigami, mi nombre es Ryuk-

-u…un… shinigami?- confundida

-al haber escrito un nombre en la Death Note, está ahora te pertenece, aunque yo creía que ibas a morir ese mismo día –dijo en tono aburrido

-entonces si es real, yo mate a ese hombre…- Montse dice con remordimiento, y agacha su cabeza haciendo que su fleco cubra sus ojos cafés

-en teoría si, al escribir su nombre en la libreta- señala el bolso de Montse y ella saca una libreta negra con letras plateadas que decían ''Death Note''

-pero entonces, sería una asesina…- recapacita un momento- aunque por otro lado, podría ayudar a que haya menos crímenes, secuestros y asesinatos!- dijo mirando decidida la Death Note

-umm sabes, hubo un humano que pensaba igual que tu, su nombre era Yagami Light y lleno de justicia, quería ser el dios de un nuevo mundo…-

-enserio?- se sienta en la cama- cuéntame lo que sucedió con ese tal Light-

-no sé si decírtelo, tal vez si me das algo a cambio… como… una manzana del mundo humano-

-trato!- ella ve en su mesita un plato con frutas y toma la manzana- ten –se la da- ahora sí, cuéntame Ryuk

-pues fue aquí en Kantou, el tenia un gran sentido de la justicia…

* * *

_**En el avion**_

-ya estamos llegando- anuncio Watari desde la cabina del piloto

-es hora de disfrazarnos- ordeno L

-pero si no es necesario- Matt protesto –de todos modos nadie nos va a ver-

-bueno, pues háganle como quieran, pero yo si ocultare mi identidad- dijo L poniéndose un sombrero negro de manera de que le tapa la mitad de la cara

-vamos a aterrizar, prepárense- Watari volvió a hablar por el micrófono

-porque tarda tanto, quiero bajarme!- dijo un muy enojado Mello mientras terminaba su chocolate

-ya estamos en tierra- Near dijo tranquilo mientras miraba por la ventana

Matt apaga su Ds -si!, ahora cuando baje iré al ba…- L interrumpe

-no iras a ningún lado, no podemos pasearnos mientras estamos en una investigación-

-pero…! Ouu bueno… -Matt soltó un pequeño suspiro

-ya se detuvo el avión, pueden bajar- informo Watari

-que bien, ya no soportaba un minuto más con eso…- dijo Near en voz baja

-Que dijiste?- Mello reclamo furioso

-nada, yo no eh dicho nada-

-bueno, mas te vale…- todos bajan del avión y Mello le puso el pie a Near cuando iban bajando haciendo que se caiga

-nunca cambiaran…-

* * *

_**En el Hospital**_

-y al final que sucedió?- pregunto curiosa

-al principio ya le había dicho que cuando el muriera, yo mismo escribiría su nombre y…-

-y ese era el momento- termino por el

-sí, y lo mismo sucederá contigo, cuando llegue tu tiempo de vida a cero, yo escribiré tu nombre en mi Death Note…- Ryuk rio con malicia

-hmmm, eso significa que tu sabes cuándo moriré?-

-sí, pero no te lo diré-

-pfff me lo suponía, eres un maldito shinigami- Montse reclamo con fastidio

-oh, yo? Es que estoy aburrido-

-pues tienes suerte Ryuk, porque yo, soy una persona para nada aburrida- Montse dijo mientras lo miraba decidida

* * *

_**Con L y su equipo…**_

-hay que ir al hospital Watari-

-a la orden L- puso en marcha el auto

-Qué? Ni siquiera descansaremos después del largo viaje?- Mello se quejo

-te hubieras quedado, para no escuchar tus quejas- dijo Near

-agrrr!-

* * *

_**En el hospital**_

-odio este lugar!-

-ya lo sé, lo dijiste hace unos minutos- dijo con fastidio su compañero shinigami

Montse se para de la cama y observa por la ventana y ve que en la entrada llega un auto negro muy elegante y de el salen cuatro jóvenes

-tengo un mal presentimiento- susurro

-uh?-

-oye Ryuk, quisieras que mi estancia aquí se acortada?-

-claro que sí! Este lugar es aburrido, pero como lo harás? Si apenas y puedes pararte- Ryuk se burlo

-oh, no me subestimes- toma su ropa –no mires ehh- Ryuk se voltea y ella se cambia rápidamente y amarra su cabello suelto en una cola alta, Ryuk voltea de nuevo y estaban a punto de salir de la habitación -oh espera!- regresa y toma de la mesita un collar con forma de L –lista-

* * *

_**En la entrada del hospital**_

-hay que preguntar en recepción- llegaron y no había nadie de recepcionista o algún enfermero –hmmm sepárense hay que buscar alguien que nos informe en que habitación esta- los cuatro se separaron

* * *

_**Con Near**_

El chico albino iba caminando tranquilamente y al doblar en el pasillo choca con alguien y el/ella grita de dolor…

-aaaauuuch!-

-lo siento- Near se disculpo con lo que parecía ser una joven que al verlo intenta ocultar su cara

-no es nada…- a gruesa su voz y sale corriendo

-oh! Ahí estas Near!- exclama Mello –ya encontramos a una enfermera-

-sí, es por aquí, síganme- los guio por los pasillos hasta que llegaron a una habitación con el numero 124, L abrió la puerta y todos se quedaron sorprendidos

-no está…-

* * *

_Uffff cansancio -.-_

_aqui les dejo las edades de cada uno: _

_Montse- 15 años_

_Near- 15 años 1/2_

_Mello,Matt- 16 años_

_L/Ryuzaky- 18 años_

_((emmm los modifique un poquitin de los originales, sqe queria que fueran jovenes y bellos xD))  
_

_Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y que estuviera interesante_

_((alomejor por eso no lo leen T^T, me pondré triste, entrare en una depresión y dejare de escribir todos mis fics…. Ok nu xD))_

_**Death Note Fan: **__ya se… pero es que tenía mucho aburrimiento xP espero que te haya gustado el primer capítulo :D_

_Dejen algún Review o me suicido… está bien, no… xD_

_Sayooo_

_**BlueCat-DeathDestiny**_


	3. Capitulo 2

_Bueno aquí dejo el otro capítulo :D_

_Jejeje _

_Disclaimer: Death Note, no me pertenece T^T abuuu solo Montse, Zack y otros individuos que vallan apareciendo xD_

_

* * *

_

_**Capitulo 2 – Pasado dudoso**_

-Bueno, tenderemos que investigar a las otras jóvenes de este hospital, mientras, Mello y Near investiguen que paso y donde está la joven que debería estar en esta habitación- ordeno L mientras caminaba hacia la ventana

-pero porque siempre me toca con él!- dijo Mello mientras señalaba al peli-blanco

-cállate, tenemos que hacer nuestro trabajo- Near dijo mientras salía del cuarto

-osh! Solo lo hare porque es mi primer trabajo y tengo que hacerlo bien- sale indignado del cuarto

-entonces vallamos a la siguiente habitación- Matt sonrió

En el siguiente cuarto estaba una joven de cabello ondulado de color rubio y ojos verdes que estaba acostada en la cama con una pierna enyesada

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?- pregunto algo asustada

-solo venimos a hacerte unas preguntas- le explico Matt aun sonriendo

-Necesito una lista de todas las pacientes jóvenes de este hospital- dijo L pensativo

-Aquí esta!- exclamo Matt sacando unas hojas de su mochila

-son demasiados nombres-

-tendremos que acortar la lista- dijo L- marca solo las pacientes que estuvieron aquí el día del accidente-

-disculpe- dijo la joven confundida –cuando me va a hacer las preguntas?- pregunto algo impaciente

-eso reduce la lista a 10 nombres –dijo Matt

-muy bien, entonces continua con la entrevista- le ordeno L

-bueno-

* * *

**Con Mello y Near**

-primero hay que revisar las cintas de seguridad- dijo Near mientras enroscaba su cabello

-y eso de que va servir?- reprocho Mello

-porque ahí podremos ver cuando sale del hospital o si escapo con alguien y a qué hora fue- explico dirigiéndose hacia el cuarto de seguridad

-bueno, mientras tú sigues con eso yo investigare su nombre y así la encontrare antes que tu- dijo Mello mientras mordía su chocolate y se iba a la recepción

Near puso las grabaciones de seguridad

Con Mello

-hola! Necesito saber el nombre de la joven de la habitación 124- pidió terminando su chocolate y tirando la envoltura

-claro! Déjeme ver…- ella tecleo en la computadora hasta que encontró algo –aquí esta, aunque solo dice la condición en la que estaba ya que no traía consigo alguna identificación y al parecer, ningún familiar vino a visitarla-

-QUE? Tenía que trae algo con ella que dijera su identidad!- grita exaltado

-lo siento, pero no hay nada…- dijo seriamente la recepcionista mientras volvía a su trabajo

-mierda…- susurro con fastidio ((N/a:em… grosero! xDD))

* * *

**Con Matt y L**

-y bien señorita, como se llama?- pregunto Matt caballerosamente

-hmmm Tamashi Sol- contesto algo sonrojada

-pues, señorita Tamashi…- tomo un poco de aire –a qué hora llego a este hospital?, como se rompió la pierna?, qué edad tiene?, le gustan los videojuegos?, ah jugado alguna vez Súper Mario Bros?- pregunto rápidamente

-Matt, no te salgas del tema- comento L, mientas seguía viendo la información

-lo siento-

-ummm, llegue ayer por la tarde, alguien me tumbo de las escaleras aunque no vi quien, tengo quince años y medio, no mucho y si, aunque no soy muy buena- Sol respondió

-wooo!- se pone serio de nuevo –bueno, usted no conoce a una joven que trajeron aquí hace unos días?-

-eh… no-

-hay que ir a ver que han averiguado Near y Mello- dijo L, mientras tomaba solo 3 hojas

-uh? Tan rápido? Bueno, fue un placer conocerla señorita- le besa la mano y salen de la habitación

-baka, aprovechado- dijo L mientras seguían caminando

-si!- contesto Matt tranquilamente

* * *

**Con Near**

-bien buscare la cinta de hoy- abrió un pequeño mueble donde guardaban las grabaciones –aquí esta!- dice mientras la pone en la video

-Matt! Ven acá!- se oyó del otro lado de la puerta, en eso L entra a la habitación

-que han encontrado hasta ahora?- pregunto L

-estoy revisando las cintas de seguridad y Mello fue a investigar su nombre- respondió tranquilamente

-y que has averiguado?- pregunto poniendo su dedo en la boca

-pues…- en eso entran Mello y Matt –hasta ahora que debió haber escapado hoy mismo, pero todavía no veo la grabación- dijo mientras ponía play en la video

En el video se ve cuando Near iba pasando y choca con alguien que intentaba cubrir su rostro y después de pararse camino y se alejo rápidamente

-pudo haber sido ella, pero no estamos seguros- dijo L mientras seguía observando

-esperen!- grito Matt –encontré otra cinta de hoy con un ángulo diferente en donde se ve la habitación-

En la otra cinta se ve como la joven iba saliendo de esa habitación y dando vuelta hacia el pasillo donde choca con Near

-era ella!- dijo Near algo sorprendido

-la dejaste escapar idiota!- dijo Mello enojado mientras lo alzaba de la camisa

-pero el cómo iba a saber quién era- dijo Matt defendiéndolo

Todos comenzaron a discutir

-ya cállense todos!- grito L –discutir no nos servirá de nada- Mello soltó a Near, L se detuvo y miro hacia la tele –tenemos que encontrarla…-

-pero como sabremos a donde fue?- preguntó Matt preocupado

-podría estar en cualquier lado!- exclamo un muy enojado Mello

Near estaba con la cabeza agachada pensando que era su culpa ((N/a: Mello le enveneno la mente ¬¬ Dx)) y L seguía pensando mientras repetía la grabación

* * *

**Con Montse**

-jajaja, no aguantas nada- se burlo Ryuk de su compañera que apenas podía mantenerse en pie

-cállate maldito shinigami inútil!- dijo Montse recuperando un poco el aliento

-no soy inútil, podría hacer muchas cosas para ayudarte, pero no quiero- contesto sonriente

-baka!- dijo con fastidio

-sabes, no has escrito nombres en la Death Note desde que la hallaste, bueno solo es tipo, pero es aburrido seguirte y que no escribas ningún nombre- expreso Ryuk

-no te preocupes Ryuk-kun, todo a su tiempo- dice con una mirada misteriosa mientras comienza a caminar

-ah? Y a dónde vas a ir ahora?- pregunto curioso el shinigami

-no tengo donde quedarme, pero creo que rentare un departamento-

-no tienes familiares aquí? Con que dinero lo rentaras?- pregunto Ryuk

-siempre traigo un poco de dinero que gano en cualquier trabajo de medio tiempo-

Minutos después…

-ufff, siento como si me hubiera arroyado un elefante- dijo Montse mientras se acostaba en la cama

-sabes, hay algo que me eh estado preguntando desde que salimos del hospital-

-eres muy preguntón Ryuk, bien, que es?-

-porque tienes un collar de L, si eras creyente de Kira, acaso antes estabas en el equipo de L?- pregunto confundido

Montse suspiro –sabes, es complicado, yo no sabía nada de la existencia de Kira ósea Yagami Ligth ni de ese tal L hasta que me lo contaste- explico mientras miraba fijamente el techo

-pero entonces como explicas tu collar y tu sentido de justicia?- pregunto aun más curioso

-eso es aun más complicado, no recuerdo mucho de mi pasado, pero lo que sí recuerdo con mucho rencor y odio es que cuando era una niña un tipo me intento secuestrar, por más que luche contra él, el bastardo lo consiguió- se reincorporo y su voz se comenzó a quebrar –ese tipo me secuestro y me tuvo encerrada en un cuarto esperando que por su recompensa que parecía que nunca llegaría, y nunca llego…- lagrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas –es por eso que decidí escapar de esa escoria, y heme aquí, por eso quiero acabar con todos aquellos que son malos! Por eso ayude a Zack!- grito con mucho enojo

-pero aun queda lo del collar- dijo Ryuk con interés

-no sé de donde es que lo conseguí, pero siento que esto me ata a algo de mi pasado, pienso que tiene que ver con algo de donde provengo- termino de explicar con nostalgia mientras tomaba el colla en sus manos

* * *

**Con L**

-Tendremos que llevarnos estas cintas al centro de investigación- dijo L mientras se paraba de la silla –ahí tendremos el equipo necesario para aclara la imagen y ver su rostro- se dirigió a la salida

-y donde está el centro de investigación?- pregunto curioso Matt

-no puedo darte la dirección aquí- respondió L

-entonces nos llevaras sin saber dónde estamos?- pregunto Neat tranquilamente mientras caminaban por el pasillo

-si, al llegar allá sabrán donde están- dijo L pensativo

En la recepción

-nos llevaremos estos videos- dijo Watari mientras los guardaba en un bolso

-pero son propiedad del hospital- dijo la recepcionista

-son para una investigación- respondió muy serio

-bueno, pero tendrá que confirmarme que es una autoridad firmando estos papeles-

-muy bien-

En eso L, Matt, Mello y Near iban llegando a la recepción

-ya tengo los videos- informo Watari a L

-ok, es hora de irnos-

* * *

**Con Montse**

-oye!-

-que quieres?- le grita enojada

-quiero una manzana- exigió Ruyk haciendo un berrinche

-si serás estúpido- lo miro mal- no puedo salir, todavía no estoy completamente curada, aun me duele, y sabrán que fui yo quien escapo del hospital-

-porque huyes de ellos si ni los conoces- pregunto

-no lo sé, sentí que si me quedaba algo malo iba a pasar- explico Montse mientras se sentaba en una silla

-bueno pero… yo quiero esa manzana, yo deseo esa manzana, yo debo tener esa manzana- exigió de manera amenazante

-pues te aguantas!- grito enojada

-yo la quiero ahora!-

-nooo!-

-pff, eres aburrida- comento el shinigami

-pues tú tampoco eres el alma de la fiesta-

-si no me das manzanas me dará la abstinencia- Ryuk explico

-qué demonios es eso? Y porque debería preocuparme por lo que te pasa a ti, si tu no me ayudas- dijo sin interés mientras lo volteaba a ver

-me pondré de cabeza y empezaría a girar sin control y yo creo que eso te dejaría un gran trauma- rio el shinigami

-uy, hay que evitar eso- dijo Montse mientras se acercaba a la puerta

-woo!- exclamo feliz Ryuk –siempre funciona!-

-sí, sí, cállate! Desde que apareciste me siento más violenta-

* * *

**Con L**

-bien, ya llegamos- informo L

-ya era hora- dijo Mello con fastidio

-hay que aclarar la imagen para poder ver el rostro- ordeno L

-si!-

Ponen las grabaciones en la computadora y congelan la imagen

-está demasiado oscura, no creen que se distorsione la grabación si la aclaramos?- comento Matt

-somos profesionales Matt, eso no pasara- respondió con obviedad Mello

-aaah ya nadie puede preguntar- reprocho Matt enojado

-ya, cállese y pónganse a trabajar!- grito Near

-tú no me callas mocoso!- Mello respondió furioso

-cállate Mello!- grito Matt

-QUE?-

Empiezan a discutir

-listo!- exclamo L

Uh?- todos se acercan a la pantalla y ven el rostro de la joven

-pero si se ve tan joven!, casi una niña!- grito Mello sorprendido

-debe tener entre 14 y 15 años- dedujo L

* * *

**En otro lugar**

-agente K-0J9- se escucho desde el transmisor

-si?- contesto una voz femenina

-tenemos una misión para ti, tienes que buscar el paradero de L-

-está bien…-

* * *

_Wooo! Quien es esa? ¬w¬ sepa! ._._

_xD bueno gracias por los reviews! :D estoy feliz porque no fueron tacaños y dejaron algunos :3_

_**Marie de L:**__ omgosh! Eres esposa de L? tendrás que presentármelo xP hehehe gracias por el review y espero que te haya gustado el cap. :D_

_**Death Note Fan:**__ si! Y todos los capítulos serán igual ^^ ((a menos que quieran que los acorte o alargue xD))_

_**Skacore:**__ este si? xD lo tomo como un cumplido(?)((lo de que te dan bronca leer NearxOc xP)) que bien que te guste! :D yo también tengo un collar con forma de L xD por eso me surgió la idea ^^_

_Gracias ehhh! _

_Y los que están leyendo ahora dejen review o ya saben mi amenaza ((poniéndome en cuchillo en cuello)) bueno no… ._. no me suicidaría, pero si estaría depre T^T xD ok ya dejo de chantajear ^^ hasta la próxima! :D_

_Sayoo!_

_**BlueCat-DeathDestiny**_


	4. Capitulo 3

_Konichiwa! De nuevo ^^ _

_Perdón por la tardanza, ya tenía este capítulo, pero la verdad me da mucho flojera escribirlos en MWord xD_

_Disclaimer: Death Note no me pertenece T^T si fuera así, psss las cosas hubieran pasado diferente xP_

_

* * *

_

_**Capitulo 3 – Nuevos compañeros/El trato**_

-dame los detalles de la misión-

-muy bien, te lo explicare desde el principio-

-te escucho-

-recuerdas que hace unos días surgió un asesino serial en Los Ángeles, E.U.A, el asesino es muy inteligente y necesitamos ayuda profesional, contactamos a L, pero nos dijeron que no le interesaba el caso, pero nosotros descubrimos que no se encontraba en Inglaterra-

-oh, ya veo-

-tu misión es encontrar a L y ver en qué caso está trabajando-

-necesito su ubicación-

-es difícil encontrarlo es muy buen detective, lo único que sabemos es que se encuentra en una parte de Japón-

-con eso es suficiente, tendré la información que necesite en una semana-

* * *

**Con Montse**

-tengo que ir a la escuela- dijo Montse mientras se sentaba en la cama

-y para que quieres ir?- dijo Ryuk algo burlón –muchos quisieran irse de ahí-

-porque hace como una semana quede en el anonimato, y yo creo que en la escuela empezaran a preocuparse- dijo algo pensativa –además, no quiero que me den de baja, me costó mucho trabajo que me aceptaran ahí-

-entonces cuando piensas volver?- pregunto Ryuk

-mañana mismo-

* * *

**Con L**

-si estoy en lo correcto supongo que debe de ir a la escuela- dedujo L

-entonces debemos investigar todas las escuelas de Japón?- preguntó Matt preocupado

-no- respondió L -en el video donde la lastimaron traía puesta una blusa blanca

-y eso qué?- dijo Mello

-que cuando la lastimaron se nota un pequeño símbolo- dijo L mirando la pantalla mientras todos volteaban a ver

-entonces traía la playera de su escuela cuando la hirieron- dedujo el peli-blanco

-exacto- dijo el pelinegro mientras señalaba un punto en la pantalla

-entonces hay que aclarar el sello para saber a qué escuela pertenece verdad?- comento Mello en forma obvia

-sí, pero necesitaremos que alguien se infiltre en la escuela-

-podría ser Near!- exclamo Matt rápidamente mientras señalaba al chico que estaba a su lado

-Qué? Yo no…- exclamo Near algo exaltado

-sí, no podría ir el- dijo L mientras se volteaba a verlos –no se comporta como un niño normal-

-y entonces quien ira?- pregunto Mello impaciente

-podrías ser tu Mello, pero aun así necesitarías que alguien más ayudara-

-entonces solicitaremos ayuda?- pregunto Near algo confundido

-si-

* * *

**Con Montse**

-mañana iré a la escuela, tú te quedas aquí- ordeno al shinigami con voz autoritaria

-oh? Pero no puedo…-

-Qué? Porque?- exclamo enojada mientras avanzaba hacia la sala

-como eres la dueña de la Death Note, tengo que seguirte a todas partes- explico Ryuk

-kuso…- susurro ella con fastidio mientras se sentaba en el pequeño sofá

-aunque la escuela es muy aburrida- dijo Ryuk mientras tomaba una manzana de la mesa

-sí, lo es- ella dio un gran suspiro

-y en donde esconderás la Death Note?- pregunto curioso y ella se quedo pensando un momento y le contesto

-primero pensé en llevarla siempre conmigo, pero eso sería muy peligroso- explico mientras seguía pensando

-y entonces?-

-estoy pensando en tal vez, hacer un compartimiento en el piso, pero, tomara tiempo- dijo Montse con algo de pereza, Ryuk se quedo pensando después de le dijera eso, ella se levanto del sillón y tomo una blusa blanca que estaba en el perchero –en fin, creo que debería lavar mi blusa del uniforme- extendió la blusa y se vieron muchas machas de sangre en ella

- tu uniforme no es igual que el de los demás, el tuyo no tiene mangas, ni tirantes- dijo Ryuk observándola

-sí, pero mientras no se enteren no me dirán nada- dijo mientras iba al cuarto de lavado, metió la blusa en la lavadora y volvió a la sala, Ryuk soltó un bufido

-no entiendo a las mujeres-

-y no pretendo que nos entiendas- contesto ella algo molesta, se acerco al televisor y lo prendió, en las noticias anunciaban que un peligroso violador estaba suelto –oye Ryuk- lo llamo y el volteo –quieres divertirte un poco?- dijo con una sonrisa macabra mientras sacaba la Death Note

* * *

**Al día siguiente…**

-Mello! Levántate! Tienes que ir a la escuela!- dijo Watari intentando levantar al rubio

-Qué? No habían dicho que llamarían a alguien?- exclamo Mello mientras se sentaba en la cama y se tallaba los ojos

-No, dijimos que llamaríamos a alguien para que te ayudara- explico Watari con una sonrisa

-pues no quiero ir!- respondió Mello algo fastidiado por haber tenido que levantarse temprano

-entonces quedaras fuera de la investigación- le informo Watari yendo hacia la puerta

-está bien!- respondió, se paró de la cama y comenzó a cambiarse con cara de haber dormido poco

* * *

**Con Montse**

-ya tenemos que ir a la escuela- dijo Montse mientras salían del departamento

-que aburrido, es tan temprano- se quejo el shinigami que volaba a su lado

-me vale- respondió con voz cantarina

* * *

**En la escuela…**

Todos estaban en sus respectivos asientos, aunque había algunos vacios, eran 7 filas de 9 y el salón era amplio, por lo que se podía ver por todo este. Estaban haciendo mucho relajo hasta que la sensei llego para darles una noticia.

-muy buen alumnos, hoy tenemos nuevos estudiantes- todos soltaron una pequeña exclamación –pasa por favor- le indico la sensei, por la puerta entro un joven alto de ojos azules y cabello rubio portando el uniforme de la escuela que contaba con una simple playera blanca con el signo de la institución y unos jeans azules oscuros

-hola! Soy Mello Shokubutsu, mucho gusto- se presento amablemente

- muy bien joven Mello, siéntese al lado de Montse, señorita Hikari alce su mano por favor-

-como sea- alzo su bazo y Mello se sentó a su lado, todos a su alrededor estaban interesados en el nuevo alumno, uno de sus compañeros le enseño un saludo algo brusco y cuando saludo a Montse

-hola como estas?- Mello saludo a Montse con su nuevo saludo aprendido que terminaba con un golpe en el costado ((N/a: uy que delicado con las mujeres ¬¬''))

-aaaaaaahhhh!- grito muy adolorida

* * *

**Centro de investigación**

-Mello golpeo a una chica- dijo L mirando la pantalla sin cambiar de expresión

-típico- contestó Near mientras seguían observando

* * *

**En la escuela**

Su sensei volvió a llamarles la atención para que la dejaran terminar

-y este es su otro nuevo compañero- ahora entro un joven de cabello pelirrojo con unos googles en su cabeza, iba vestido con el uniforme del instituto

-hola nuevos compañeros! Yo soy Matt emmm…- se quedo pensando en un apellido porque no lo había pensado antes ((N/a: solo planeo la 1era parte xD)), en eso ve a Mello y sonríe –Shokubutsu! Matt Shokubutsu- dijo animadamente

-oh así que son hermanos!- exclamo sorprendida la sensei porque no se parecían en nada –bien, siéntese atrás de Mello, y bueno me volveré a presentar para que me conozcan, yo soy su sensei Mizu Amanda y…- fue interrumpida por un brazo alzado proveniente de uno de sus alumnos –si señorita Hikari?-

-puedo ir a la enfermería? No me siento bien- pidió mientras apretaba fuertemente su abdomen

-bueno, pero no tarde- ella salió corriendo del salón –ahora empecemos con la clase!-

-qué demonios haces aquí?- le susurro Mello a su 'hermano'

-oh, nada mas quería saber que se sentía venir a la escuela- dijo Matt inocente

* * *

**Centro de investigación**

-si será torpe- comento Near

-solo esperemos que eso no traiga problemas- dijo L mientras se comía un pastel

* * *

**En la escuela ((Con Montse))**

-aauuch! Ese idiota me pego fuerte- se quejo mientras limpiaba la herida que había empezado a sangrar un poco de nuevo –solo espero que no haya sido apropósito o si no…-

- y como harás si te vuelve a golpear? ((N/a: Mello ya quedo tachado de golpeador de chicas(?) xD))- pregunto Ryuk

-más le vale que no lo haga- y volvió al aula, toco suavemente la puerta pero tan fuerte como para que su sensei la escuchara –puedo pasar?-

-si claro pasa- Montse entro y se sentó en su lugar –y ahora, quien me puede decir el numero atómico del hidrogeno?-

-yo, yo sé!- decía Matt mientras alzaba la mano

-no! No! Yo sé!- exclamo Mello mientras repetía la acción del pelirrojo

-pff, es más uno (+1)- contesto Montse aburrida mientras volvía a pegar su rostro al pupitre

-otro Near- susurro Mello con fastidio

-qué?- pregunto desinteresada mientras volteaba un poco su cara

-nada y ammm… cómo te llamas?- pregunto Mello amablemente

-ya lo había dicho la sensei Mizu- contesto aburrida

-ohhh… te vez aburrida- dijo Matt auto-invitándose a la conversación muy sonriente

-que estás haciendo?- dijo Mello molesto en forma de susurro para que Montse no los escuchara

-consiguiendo información!- exclamo Matt molesto

-hmm? Información de qué?- pregunto la sensei

-ammm- balbuceó mientras se le ocurría algo –sobre… el hidrogeno! Si eso!-

* * *

**Centro de investigación**

-creo que sea un día muy largo- exclamo Near algo divertido por lo que le pasaba a sus amigos

-sí, y así serán los próximos días, en lo que consigo un agente- contesto L mientras comía unas gomitas

* * *

**A la hora de salida**

-sigues aburrida?- pregunto Matt felizmente a su nueva 'amiga', ella se volteo a verlo algo molesta

-no te basta con ver mi cara para saberlo?- dijo con sarcasmo a lo que Mello se reía en voz baja

-muy bien es hora de salir, guarden sus cosas, nos vemos mañana- dijo su sensei Mizu y salió del aula y los alumnos seguidos de ella

-hasta luego Montse!- se despidió Matt, ella no le prestó atención y siguió caminando

-ya déjala en paz- exclamo Mello enojado

-me temo que no puedo hacer eso- dijo Matt con una sonrisita

-porque?-

-porque no hemos conseguido nada sobre ella por si no te has dado cuenta- grito Matt algo molesto

-tienes razón- empezó a caminar tranquilamente

-en serio?- le pregunto ilusionado

-no, ya vámonos-

* * *

**Con Montse**

-oye, fue bastante aburrido- dijo el shinigami que estaba junto a ella

- lo sé, y mas con esos dos nuevos que no me dejaban en paz- dijo Montse con fastidio

-sí, oye hay una cosa que tengo que decirte!- exclamo Ryuk poniéndose enfrente de ella

-no me hables hasta que lleguemos al departamento- dijo mientras entraban a una tienda

-porque? Me aburriré más!- Ryuk empezó a hacer un berrinche y seguía aponiéndose frente su cara, ella simplemente lo atravesaba y lo seguía sin hacerle caso, minutos después salieron de la tienda –oh? Que tanto compraste?- pregunto curioso

Montse no le contesto

Cuando llegaron, ella puso las compras en la mesita y se cambio de ropa por una mas cómoda, una playera de manga larga color naranja y unos shorts, soltó su cabello y se acostó en la cama

-ahora sí, que querías decirme?- pregunto impaciente mientras miraba el techo

-pues no te diré, me ignoraste y no pienso decírtelo!- contesto Ryuk un poco enojado

-dime o…- ella se sentó en la cama y lo miro amenazante

-o qué?-

-o no te daré todas estas manzanas que compre para ti- dijo parándose y tomo una bolsa llena de estas

-aaahh!- exclamo Ryuk, pero después no dijo nada

-no?, bueno, creo que me los comeré yo sola- ella acerco una manzana a su boca

-me convenciste! Dámelas ya!- dijo mientras le quitaba la manzana y se la comía –bueno, es que hay un trato que se puede hacer entre humano y shinigami-

-uh? Cuál es?- pregunto ella curiosa

-trata sobre acortar tu vida- el shinigami la miro con malicia

-qué?- exclamo algo asustada mientras se volvía a sentar en el extremo de la cama

-el trato es que si me das la mitad de tu vida, tu tendrás mis ojos de shinigami- explico Ryuk tomando otra manzana

-para que quiero tus horribles ojos de shinigami?- dijo ella sin tomarle mucha importancia, el ignoro su comentario ofensivo y continuo

-son para ver el nombre real y el tiempo de vida restante de todas las personas, excepto de los que poseen una Death Note-

-hmm y así, sería mucho más fácil castigar a los criminales- dijo ella analizando lo que le acaba de comentar su compañero

-y? que dices? Haces el trato?- pregunto ansioso

* * *

**Con L**

-como que no descubrieron nada!- exclamo L algo enojado

-pero no es nuestra culpa- se defendió Mello

-sí, ella casi no platica nada y parecía estar muy aburrida- comento Matt a lo que recibió un zape de Mello

-era como un clon de Near, y Matt no dejaba de meter la pata!- exclamo el rubio muy enfadado

-hmmm dices que es como Near?- dijo L mientras pensaba y miraba al peli-blanco

-si!- respondieron Matt y Mello

-tal vez lo mejor sea que mientras conseguimos al agente, Near debería ir a la escuela también, si ella es como dicen, deberían llevarse bien, por la actitud que describieron- explico L

-Qué?- grito Near algo nervioso

* * *

_Ufff, mas cansancio xD me están regañando por estar ahorita en la pC, pero bueno, solo subo esto y ya me quito xD_

_**Skacore:**__ qué bueno que te gustara! Espero que hayas disfrutado de este capítulo también! :D sobre el collar, lo tengo hace unos meses, se lo gane a mi bff que también lo quería ¬w¬_

_**Marie de L: **__gracias! Espero algún día verlos! xD ojala te haya gustado el capitulo, no te pierdas los próximos que se pondrá interesante ^^_

_Ya tengo más capítulos escritos sobre este fic, asi que por fas no dejen de leerlo si es que me tardo en subirlos n_n''_

_muchas gracias por los reviews! TwT la verdad si me motivan aunque sean, 1 o 2, me pongo a escribir unas paginas en mi libreta ^^  
_

_Aaaa y mi BFF y yo hicimos un mini proyecto al que titulamos Project Macabre, ella dibujo a los Oc de este fic y yo los pinte ^^ los links los pondré en mi perfil ^^ para que los vean :D  
_

_Yay! Espero que les gusten!_

_Sayoo! :D_

_**BlueCat-DeathDestiny**_


	5. Capitulo 4

_Konichiwa! :D_

_Aaaa porque cuando entro a MWord me da mucha flojera? xD_

_bueno aquí les dejo el capi… :3_

_Disclaimer: Death Note no me pertenece ^^_

_

* * *

_

_**Capitulo 4 –Nuevo compañero, nuevo dolor de cabeza(?)**_

**En la mañana…**

-odio esto- susurro Near mientras subían al autobús de la escuela portando su nuevo uniforme del instituto

-ahora sabes lo que sufrimos- dijo Mello burlón

-anímate, será divertido!- comento Matt feliz mientras tomaban sus asientos

-espero no aburrirme tanto- suspiro Near deslizándose en el asiento

* * *

**En la escuela**

-presiento que lo que enseñan aquí será demasiado lento para mí- comento Near con expresión aburrida mientras entraba al salón, Amanda lo miro y sonrió

-oh! Parece que tenemos otro alumno nuevo- dijo alegremente –por favor preséntese a la clase-

-yo soy Near Kaze y blah blah…- dijo aburrido mientras todos lo miraron con cara extraña y les salió una gotita en la nuca estilo anime

-jejejeje, siéntese em… atrás de la señorita Hikari!- dijo Amanda mientras señalaba un asiento vacío pero Montse se levanto rápidamente

-creo que no sería buena idea Mizu-sensei!- grito alarmada mientras se paraba de su asiento

-oh si? Eso cree?- pregunto algo enojada- algo más que quiera añadir?- pregunto mientras tomaba una libreta y comenzaba a escribir

-si! Creo que debería cambiar a Shokubutsu Mello de lugar, por mi bien…- expreso mientras se agarraba a un costado

-oh si!- dijo su sensei, puso la libreta en la mesa y la volteo a ver –pero que cree… aquí mando yo! Y usted no! Siéntese!- ordeno a la joven que rápidamente se sentó en su lugar y volteo a ver al peli-blanco- vaya a su lugar!- le ordeno algo irritada

Mello se burlaba de él y cuando Near paso a su lado le dio un zape

-oye!- se quejo el rubio volteando a ver con ojos furiosos a Near, el (Near) llego a su asiento y se sentó, Montse rápidamente se volteo a verlo

-tú no me golpearas verdad?- pregunto con ojos suplicantes

-emmm… no- dijo Near, recordando lo de ayer, Montse volvió a mirar hacia el frente seguido de muchos minutos de silencio

-son aburridos- susurro Matt casi durmiéndose en su pupitre, Montse se volvió otra vez hacia Near

-sabes de los nuevos alumnos, tu si me caes bien- expreso con una amplia sonrisa

-Qué?- gritaron Matt y Mello

* * *

**En el receso**

-Me acompañas a la cooperativa? ((N/a: tiendita xP))- pregunto Mello jalándola de un brazo

-am… déjame pensarlo, a si, NO!- dijo Montse mientras se soltaba bruscamente de su agarre, Matt se acerco a ella

-entonces caminaras conmigo?- pregunto con una sonrisa suplicante

-emm…. Tengo… tengo que….- balbuceo Montse tratando de evitar su mirada ((N/a: irresistible mirada ¬w¬))

-iré a la biblioteca- comento Near mientras se encaminaba hacia la biblioteca

-tengo que ir a la biblioteca!- dijo casi gritando mientras se acercaba a Near –te acompaño, no te importa verdad?- el negó con la cabeza y se fueron caminando rápidamente hasta llegar a las escaleras- ufff estuvo cerca- exclamo Montse

-son molestos verdad?- le dijo Near tranquilamente

-sí, tenía que esconderme de ellos! No me dejan ni un minuto en paz!- expreso algo molesta mientras se dirigían hacia la biblioteca

* * *

**Con Mello y Matt**

-se fue con Near!- grito el rubio muy molesto

-porque mi encanto no funciono!- exclamo Matt algo sentido

* * *

**Fuera del edificio de investigación…**

-Creo que en este edificio podría estar L- dijo la joven por un pequeño micrófono que tenía en su chaqueta muy bien oculto

-muy bien, para no tener dudas, entra y confírmalo-

-Está bien-

* * *

**Con L**

-creo que después de todo fue bueno infiltrar a Near en la escuela- dijo L mientras lo observaban por cámaras que habían instalado en la escuela

-sí, fue buena idea- contesto Watari sonriente

-sí, pero hay algo que me preocupa- expreso L pensativo, Watari lo volteo a ver

-qué es?- pregunto aun sonriendo

-en ninguna misión, los agentes deben involucrarse con ningún sospechoso y Near me preocupa- dijo mientras observaba que la joven del aburrimiento se había quedado dormida y se pego en la mesa aun sin despertarse provocando una mueca en Near ((N/a: es muy pronto para una sonrisa xP))

* * *

**En la escuela…**

-despierta- decía Near mientras zarandeaba un poco a Montse

-qué? Aaa! Estaba dormida?- dijo mientras daba un gran bostezo y se estiraba

-tenemos que ir al salón- le dijo el peli-blanco mientras la jalaba a la puerta

-a si!- contesto despertando completamente caminando rápidamente hacia los salones

-''Ni crea ese mocoso que me ganara esta vez''- pensó Mello mientras los veía entrar por la puerta del aula –''ya se! Dicen que el mejor amigo de las mujeres son los dulces!''- -oye!-

-que quieres?- contesto ella sin interés

-quieres un poco de mi chocolate?- ofreció sonriente el rubio, ella lo volteo a ver con expresión confundida

-uh?- después de pensarlo un momento sonrió –claro!- Mello le da la mitad de su chocolate y en eso Matt saco una lata de soda ((N/a: sepa de donde la saco xD))

-quieres una soda?- pregunto el pelirrojo inocente

- ummm claro…- contesto aun mas extrañada -''que se traen estos dos?''-

Matt le entrego la soda y cuando ella la abrió todo el refresco exploto en su cara ((N/a: no debieron de agitarlo (?) xD)) haciendo que se mojara toda la ropa

-pff! Porque!- grito mientras se tallaba lo ojos para quitarse el refresco

-ya mero es hora de salir alumnos- comento su sensei sin percatarse de nada

-ahhh! Mi ropa!- exclamo enojada viendo como el chocolate se le había esparcido en la blusa por la soda

-jajajajajaja!- se reía sin control el shinigami que solo ella podía ver

-mira lo que hiciste Matt!- grito el oji-azul furioso

Yo?- contesto inocente

-si tú!- rápidamente comenzó una pelea de palabras entre estos dos

-ahhh!- grito Montse de repente haciendo que todos la voltearan a ver –me considero una persona muy paciente, pero ustedes dos ya llegaron al límite!- exclamo furiosa y salió del aula, la sensei volteo hacia sus alumnos y ve el batidero de chocolate y soda

-que sucedió?- exclamo algo confundida

-nada Mizu-sensei- dijo una joven sentada en el ultimo asiento, Matt reconoció la voz de aquella joven y volteo rápidamente

-oye! Hola Tamashi Sol!- dijo felizmente sentándose a su lado

-hola- saludo cortésmente, en eso una joven alta de cabello lacio castaño oscuro se paro al lado de ellos

-quítate de mi lugar!- grito la joven de ojos cafés

-hay Anecuza, déjalo un ratito si?- pidió amablemente a su enojada amiga

-sí, puedes irte a sentar en mi lugar, atrás de Mello- sugirió Matt

-Mello dices? No lo sé- empieza a susurrar –dicen que es bipolar- los tres voltearon a ver a Mello que se lamentaba, después saco un chocolate y se lo comía muy sonriente y por último grito muy enojado

-solo está un poco zafado- dijo Matt algo avergonzado por la actitud de su 'hermano'

-sepa! ((N/a: expresión de no saber xD)), la verdad me da algo de miedo-

-solo será una vez, porfavor!- pidió Sol

-está bien, pero si muero, díganle a mis padres que su hija Anecuza Sallidara fue valiente…-hizo una breve pausa- …salvando un gatito- dijo mientras hacia una ida dramática y se sentaba atrás de Mello

-te matare…- susurro el rubio

-ehhh!- exclamo asustada

-hmm?- él se volteo –hay perdón, creí que eras Matt- se disculpo mientras sonreía algo apenado

-''aaa este tipo me asusto''- -sniff…- toma un respiro –bueno… hola! Soy Anecuza! Cuántos años tienes? Que te gusta? Cuál es tu color favorito? Tus hobbies? Azul o rojo? En qué fecha naciste? Te pareces a mi prima! Te gusta hablar? Eres bueno con las manualidades? Cuál es tu promedio?- pregunto ella rápidamente

-ehh? Si… que?- exclamo Mello algo confundido

En ese momento tocan la puerta del salón

-si?- dijo su sensei viendo al coordinador con una de sus alumnas

-señorita Amanda Mizu! Encontré a su alumna corriendo por el jardín con su uniforme todo sucio y aparte corto parte de él- dijo el muy enojado mientras señalaba la blusa sin cuello y mangas mientras jaloneaba a Montse, esta se fastidio y se soltó bruscamente

-baka…- susurro enojada

-que dijo?- exclamo ahora furioso

-Ya dije! Jom!- se fue a sentar como si nada a su asiento

-bueno jóvenes ya pueden irse, excepto usted señorita Hikari, te quedaras hoy en detención-

-como sea- dijo ella como si no le importara haciendo enojar a su sensei y al coordinador

-los demás ya váyanse-

* * *

**Centro de investigaciones…**

-muy bien, ya estoy adentro- dijo la joven por el micrófono

-ahora busca que es lo que está investigando L- ordeno el que estaba del otro lado del micrófono

-estoy en eso- entro en la red informática del caso por medio de la computadora

En otra habitación

-debo ver si ya se dirigen hacia aquí- dijo L mientras se paraba del sillón

-yo esperare aquí- le informo Watari con una mirada tranquila

* * *

**…**

-La computadora está bloqueada- dijo la joven notándose en su voz algo de preocupación –me tomara unos minutos desbloquearla, aunque creo que alguien viene-

-sal de ahí, no deben saber que lo investigamos- dijo rápidamente la voz del micrófono

-ok- ella deja la computadora y se dirige a la puerta pero antes de siquiera tocar el picaporte, esta se abrió

-que p…!((N/a: no sean malpensados xD o sí? ¬w¬)) exclamo el joven de cabellos oscuros que acababa de abrir la puerta

-shhh!- exclamo la joven mientras le tapaba la boca aun shockeado L y luego se fue

* * *

**Con Montse**

-eres una irrespetuosa jovencita! Debería expulsarla- dijo el coordinador con ira

-hmmm…- -''kuso baka!''- ella agacho la cabeza

-pero bueno, le daré una última oportunidad de quedarse-

-oh si?- dijo sin interés

-pero, tendrás que venir más temprano para hacer el aseo del aula

-QUE? Osh! Está bien, como sea- y se retiro

_Minutos después…_

-como me gustaría escribir su nombre en mi Death Note- dijo Montse mientras caminaba hacia su departamento y se cubría del frio con su chaqueta

-y porque no lo haces?- pregunto Ryuk con su sonrisa maliciosa

-porque, Ryuk-kun si lo hago, podrían sospechar de mi, aunque no dudo que ya sea sospechosa, si no lo has notado ya se dieron cuenta que ''Kira'' está de vuelta- comento mientras pasaban por una tienda que vendía periódicos con títulos como ''Nuestro dios ah vuelto'', ''Kira retoma la justicia'' etc…, cuando entraron al departamento ella aventó al sofá la mochila haciendo que se cayeran de ella una libreta, dos libros y un reproductor de música, ella se tiro en la cama boca arriba

-porque piensas que sospechan de ti?- el shinigami se paró a su lado

-no se tu Ryuk, pero yo creo que es muy raro que desde que empecé a escribir los nombres en la Death Note, nuevos alumnos empiezan a llegar de la nada y además a los tres los pusieron a mi alrededor y siempre están conmigo, como si estuvieran intentando averiguar algo de mí- explico ella aun mirando al techo

-no parece molestarte la compañía de ese tal Near…- expreso sonriente Ryuk mientras se devoraba una manzana, ella se reincorporo rápidamente algo sonrojada

-QUE? COMO DICES ALGO ASI? ESTAS LOCO?- grito algo enojada – estúpido shinigami, además Near-kun era mi única vía de escape de esos dos de Mallo y Matt- expreso aun sonrojada

-''Near-kun? Jajaja''- pensó el shinigami algo burlesco –bueno, tampoco te pongas así, yo solo decía- dijo divertido, ella suspiro

-mañana tengo que levantarme temprano para ir a limpiar el salón, así que creo que dormiré un poco- dijo Montse algo cansada mientras se acostaba

* * *

**Mientras tanto…**

-ya me descubrieron- informaba la joven mientras corría por los pasillos

-tienes que salir de ahí ya!-

-ok!-

En la habitación

-Que pasa L?- dijo Watari preocupado al verlo entrar

-tenemos un intruso!- contesto algo alterado

-Qué? Como que un intruso?- exclamo sorprendido

-sea lo que sea que haya visto es importante y confidencial, no debemos dejarla escapar-

-muy buen cerrare todas las salidas-

* * *

**En el pasillo**

-''han cerrado todo… no podre escapar''-

* * *

_Oiiii el intruso! O-O jejeje bueno aquí les dejo un mini-diccionario de algunas palabras que estoy utilizando :D ((Por si no las saben ^^))_

_Shokubutsu – planta _ _lll ((no se me ocurrió a mí! Reclámenle a mi amiga! xD))_

_Mizu – agua_

_Kaze - viento_

_Hikari – Luz_

_Tamashi - Alma_

_Baka – estúpido/idiota/tonto… etc, etc. XD_

_Kuso – mier.. xDD ((no me hagan decir el resto ¬¬ xD))_

_Se refiere a los hombres como ((nombre))–kun y las mujeres –chan ^^_

_-sensei – a maestros_

_-san personas que les tienes respeto :D_

_Wooo gracias por los reviews y si me salte alguno que no entiendan no duden en preguntarme! ^^_

_**Skacore: **__gracias! Jaja si, tm pensé que iba a ser gracioso con él en la escuela, por eso lo metí *-*espero que los Oc's hayan sido de tu agrado! :D_

_**Ya sabes quié: **__no manches! No pensé que tuvieras la inteligencia suficiente para entrar a internet… xD ok no… ntc amigosha! Si sisisisi! Haste una cuenta, namas no me vayas a fastidiar en la escuela ehhh te pego ¬¬_

_**Marie: **__WTF? COMO! Porque? u-u bueno espero que te haya gustado tm este capitulo_

_Gracias! ^^ Dejen reviews por este capi! Si? OwO_

_Aunque sea con 1 me pongo las pilitas del conejito de duracel xDD_

_Jejejeje sayooo!_

_**BlueCat-DeathDestiny**_


	6. Capitulo 5

_Konichiwa!_

_Gomen! No había subido el capitulo n_n'' es que eh tenido todos los exámenes, y aun estoy en eso porque quieren poner calificaciones antes de salir de vacaciones _ _lll_

_Bueno dejo de aburrirlos con esto y les dejo el cap.! ^^_

_Disclaimer: los personajes de Death Note no me pertenecen, ni tampoco las canciones que pondré en este capítulo… :D_

_((si quieren saber cuáles son y ponerlas mientras leen vean lo ultimito xP de todos modos no las puse completas porque después iba a ser mas letra de canción que capitulo ¬¬))_

* * *

_**Capitulo 5 - Descubiertas**_

-Genial, ahora por lo que hiciste ya no nos va a querer hablar la sospechosa y L nos va a sacar de la investigación!- se quejaba Mello muy enojado mientras iban caminando hacia el centro de investigación

-no fue mi culpa que tu chocolate se le embarrara en su blusa!- se defendió Matt

-por favor cállense! Ya los escuche suficiente en el autobús!- dijo Near algo cansado

* * *

**Mientras tanto…**

-ha surgido un problema- decía la joven mientras buscaba algo desesperada una salida

-cual?-

-bloquearon todas las salidas y si intento salir por una la cámara de seguridad lo captara- dijo ella mientras corría entre los pasillos

-revesamos el croquis del edificio, la única salida es la ventilación-

-muy bien- dijo ella mientras se detenía y quitaba una rejilla de ventilación de la pared

* * *

**Afuera**

-qué?, está cerrado- se quejaba Matt algo sorprendido mientras intentaban abrir la puerta

-no puede ser!- exclamo el rubio muy molesto

-cállense, parece que hay algo en los arbustos- comento Near mientras caminaban hacia allá –es un suéter- dijo mientras lo levantaba, en eso se escucho un ruido detrás de ellos

-ya abrió la puerta!- grito Matt señalando el edificio

-ya era hora- dijo Mello molesto mientras entraban

* * *

**Adentro**

-aun no puedo creer que haya logrado escapar- dijo el pelinegro mientras revisaba las cámaras de seguridad

-escapado? De quien hablan?- pregunto el peli-blanco curioso

-habla de un intruso que se infiltro aquí- comento Watari que estaba al lado de L observando las cámaras

-intrusa- corrigió L –logre verla por un instante-

-pero se suponía que nadie sabía nada sobre esto!- dijo el oji-azul confundido

-esto es muy malo!- exclamo Matt impactado

L volteo a ver a Near –de quien es?- pregunto mientras señalaba el suéter negro que el albino traía en las manos

-no lo sabemos, lo encontramos entre los arbustos-

-déjame verlo- lo tomo y lo examino por unos minutos –esto es de la intrusa!-

* * *

**En otro lugar**

-logre escapar- dijo la joven por un micrófono de su computadora

-pudiste a ver avisado antes-

-sí, lo siento, pero, no pude- contesto algo cansado de tanto correr

-por qué?-

-porque el suéter donde tenía el micrófono se atoro en los arbustos y tuve que dejarlo- contesto preocupada

-eso fue muy riesgoso! Tenemos que desconectar ese micrófono antes que nos descubran-

* * *

**Con L**

-no se ve en las cámaras- dijo algo pensativo –entonces deben de ser de alguna organización-

-espera! Quieres decir que alguien nos está espiando? ((N/a: es el colmo de la ironía, no? ¬w¬))- dijo Near

-pero no sale en las cámaras, entonces como sabremos de donde viene?- pregunto Matt confundido

-algo debe tener el suéter ((N/a: y dale con el vendito suéter xDD))- dedujo Mello

-tienes razón- L le dio la prenda y continuo –regístralo-

-como digas-

-tiene que venir de una corporación muy grande- dijo el pelinegro

-porque lo dices?- pregunto Near

-porque la intrusa era joven y logro escapar sin dejar rastro a excepción de eso- comento mientras señalaba lo que traía ahora en manos Mello, hizo una pausa –no ha de tener más de 17 años-

* * *

**Al día siguiente… (en la escuela)**

-es un fastidio venir temprano- se quejo Montse mientras entraba al salón, llevándose una gran sorpresa –aaahhh! Esta tan sucio!- grito aun en shock viendo su aula llena de basura y confetis tirados por todos lados, el suelo estaba pegajoso de tantas bebidas que estaban tiradas, en eso entra el coordinador

-oh creo que necesitara esto- dijo mientras le entregaba una escoba, un trapeador y una cubeta llena de agua- y deje todo muy reluciente o si no…- dicho esto salió del salón dejando a Montse muy enojada

-ush! Dígame algo que no sepa!- observo todos los rincones de su ahora sucia aula, suspiro con algo de fastidio y se acerco a su mochila, de el saco un CD y lo puso en una grabadora que estaba en el escritorio ((N/a: creo que hubo una fiesta ¬w¬)) –así será más rápido-

La canción tenía un ritmo muy movido, ella tomo la escoba y empezó a asear

_Everybody tells me that it's so hard to make it_

_Yet so hard to break it, and there's no way to fake it_

_Everybody tells me that it's wrong what I'm feeling_

_I shouldn't believe it, the dreams that I'm dreaming_

Ella siguió aseando hasta que se empezó a escuchar el coro y comenzó a cantar

-_I hear it everyday, I hear it all the time_

_I'm never gonna amount to much_

_But they're never gonna change my mind, OH!_

_Tell me, tell me, Tell me_

_Something I don't know, Something I don't know, Something I don't know- _

* * *

**En el centro de investigación… (habitación)**

-levántense flojos!- grito Matt

-porque me despiertas grandísimo idiota?- reclamo Mello furioso mientras le aventaba una almohada

-porque hoy debemos llegar temprano a la escuela-

-está bien-

-uh?- Near se levanto algo adormilado de la cama

* * *

**En la escuela**

-ufff esto sí que es cansado- dijo mientras seguía aseando-

_I'm on my way, I know I'm gonna get there someday_

_It doesn't help when you say, It won't be easy_

- _Tell me, tell me, Tell me_

_something I don't know, something I don't know, something I don't know_- la canción termino y justo después empezó a sonar otra, esta vez una más tranquila

_I wouldn't want to be anybody else… hey!_

_You made me insecure, Told me I wasn't good enough_

_But who are you to judge, When you're a diamond in the rough_

_I'm sure you got some things, You'd like to change about yourself_

_But when it comes to me, I wouldn't want to be anybody else…_

-_Na na na na na na na , Na na na na na na na _

_I'm no beauty queen, I'm just beautiful me_- ella siguió cantando un poco mas hasta que por fin acabo de limpiar el salón, continuo escuchando la linda tonada y puso el trapeador en una esquina y empezó a dar vueltas por el salón mientras seguía la letra de la canción

-_Who Says? Who says you're not perfect_

_Who says you're not worth it, Who says you're the only one that's hurting_

_Trust me_

_That's the price of beauty, Who says you're not pretty_

_Who says you're not beautiful, Who says?_- en eso se abre la puerta del salón y ahí estaba parados Near, Matt y Mello

-AHHHHHHHH!- grito sorprendida, de la impresión resbalo con el piso aun mojado, pero rápidamente se agarro de un mesa banco intentando mantener el equilibrio -maldita sea! Que no saben tocar?- grito enojada mientras aun se escuchaba la canción

_That never gets to see the light_

_Keep you beneath the stars_

_Won't let you touch the sky_

_Na na na na na na na , Na na na na na na na _

-que haces aquí?- pregunto Matt confundido

-una pregunta mejor sería ¿Qué demonios hacen ustedes aquí?- dijo ella muy sonrojada de enojo y vergüenza

-ammm pues a nosotros siempre nos dejan temprano- respondió el pelirrojo mientras la miraba con una gran sonrisa en su rostro

-y yo me levante temprano y no tenía nada que hacer y decidí venir temprano- comento Near aun somnoliento

_Who says?_

-y tú qué haces aquí?- pregunto Mello

-yo, por si no lo recuerdas, tengo que limpiar el salón porque me regañaron al querer irme a limpiar todo el batidero que dejaron en mi blusa!- contesto en forma de reproche aun apenada

_Trust me_

_That's the price of beauty_

_Who says you're not pretty_

_Who says you're not beautiful_

_Who says…_

* * *

**En la prisión de Máxima seguridad de Los Ángeles…**

-tiene razón, comandante, el ya no está- le comento un policía que vigilaba a aquel prisionero

-aun no entiendo como escapo, pero, tarde o temprano sabíamos que escaparía, después de todo, sigue siendo un genio- respondió el comandante

-entonces, ahora que hacemos señor?-

-hay que avisarle lo más pronto posible…-

-como diga señor-

* * *

**En la escuela… (horario normal)**

Matt le había insistido mucho a Anecuza para que se cambiaran de lugar y así lo hizo, Montse estaba algo enojada aun porque la vieron cantando y a ella no le gustaba que la escucharan cantar, Mello estaba intentando hablarle, pero ella no le hacía caso

-oye!- susurro el rubio

-que quieres?- contesto ella enojada

-solo quería decirte que cantas lindo, y que puedes contarme lo que sea- -''y mejor si es lo que estas ocultando''-

-ash! Cállate!- contesto avergonzada volteando la cara para otro lado

-_ohhh Mello fastidia a Montse… lalala… que pasara?_- canto Anecuza

- a ti quien te llamo?- le grito Mello –ya cállate!-

-a mí nadie me calla!- Mello trato de hacerla callar pero ella no se dejo –no! Nada, nada, nada!-

-Son un fastidio- susurro Montse más para ella misma que para alguien más, pero Near la alcanzo a escuchar

-sí, lo son- la apoyo mientras se enroscaba un mecho de cabello blanco

* * *

**Con L**

-ese suéter debería ser una gran pista para encontrarla, sin embargo, aun no sabemos nada sobre ella- decía L mientras miraba la prenda detenidamente

-oh bueno, pero para que no vuelva a suceder iré a revisar las cámaras de seguridad-dijo Watari mientras salía de la habitación

-espera un segundo Watari, encontré algo!- y cerca del cierre había un pequeño micrófono –''lo tenía muy bien oculto''- pensó L

-¿Qué es eso?-

-supongo que por su tamaño y su forma, es un micrófono-

-pero como es que Mello no pudo encontrarlo, se supone que reviso el suéter-

-estaba muy bien disimulado-

-pero ahora lo más importante es saber que tanta información tiene ese micrófono- dijo Watari mientras lo examinaba

-ha de ser de una organización oculta y muy avanzada, como el FBI o la CIA- supuso el pelinegro

-y como lo supiste?-

-porque esa tecnología solo puede tenerla ellos y nosotros, además a la espía que escogieron, estaba muy bien entrenada, porque dudo mucho que cualquiera pudiera escapar de nosotros- en eso suena un teléfono celular

-yo contesto- dijo Watari mientras se ponía el teléfono en su oreja –es enserio- contestaba a la otra persona que se encontraba del otro lado –muy bien, yo le informare- y colgó

-¿Qué paso Watari?-

-el agente que solicitaste estará aquí en una hora- informo

-muy bien-

* * *

**Mientras tanto**

-El agente que pidió L, disidimos que fueras tu…- decía una voz desde el micrófono de su computadora

-qué? Porque yo?- grito exaltada y confundida

-porque tienes que recuperar el micrófono que dejaste ahí-

-y cuando lo tenga, que debo hacer con él?- pregunto aun algo sorprendida

-destruye el micrófono y sigue con la misión que él te ponga, para que no sospeche-

-muy bien, entonces llegare allá lo más pronto posible-

* * *

**En la escuela**

-''tengo que deshacerme de esos idiotas, pero si lo hago, de seguro me atraparan, no dudo que ya sea la primera en la lista''- pensó Montse

-oye! Podemos hacer el trato de los ojos cuando tú quieras- comento Ryuk riéndose a carcajadas

-''no lo hare, aunque seria de mucha utilidad, tengo que pensar una buena manera de descubrir porque están aquí, me están espiando? Ya saben que soy yo la nueva Kira? O solo están aquí por razones comunes y corrientes? No, pero entonces… oh rayos! Esto es más difícil de lo que pensé!''-

-jajaja tu mente es todo un lio- exclamo Ruyk divertido

-aaahh! Bakaa!- grito Montse aventando una libreta a su lado, Ryuk traspasa la libreta y esta cae al suelo, todos vieron esta acción con cara extraña, ya que solo los que toquen la Death Note podrán ver al shinigami

-eso fue raro- susurro Matt a su amiga

-lo sé, aunque ahora se comporta más rara que antes- comento Sol algo melancólica

-uh? Enserio?- dijo sorprendido

-sí, antes era amiga mía y de Anecuza – dijo tristemente –siempre estaba feliz y hacia bromas sin fin

-que le sucedió?- pregunto interesado

-la verdad, no lo sé…- contesto algo apenada

-qué? Debes saber algo, porque eran amigas no?-

-sí, pero es algo complicado- confeso con la cabeza gacha

-no importa, yo quiero saber, y ahora que me dijiste eso estoy aun más interesado en saber. Dijo mientras la miraba serio y le tomaba de la barbilla para que lo mirara, ella dio un suspiro de rendición

-buen, te diré lo que se…- Matt asintió y ella continuo –fue hace un año, ella fue de viaje a… Los Angeles-

* * *

_Kyaaa que les pareció? :D_

_Se esta poniendo interesante! +w+_

_Jejeje bueno las canciones se llaman __**Tell me Something I don't now **__de __**Selena Gomez**__ & __**Who Says? **__De la misma cantante ((Selena xDD)), ya se, esa que vdd? Pero sqe estaba viendo Disney Channel y pasaron la canción esa y se me quedo pegada xDDD_

_saben un dato interesaaaante? OwO estaba en mi clase de ingles, y tambien pensando en el fic, y despues escribi en mi libro ''Hikari'' ((el apellido de Montse)) al ladito de mi separador de Light xD y despues puse ''Luz'' y note que Luz en ingles era Light! y yo WTF? O-O ((osea Hikari / Luz / Light)) rarooo xDD  
_

_**Skacore: **__jajaja soy de las únicas? Wow! Yo pensé que me tardaba mucho n_n'' jejeje waaii que bueno que te hayan gustado los Oc's ^^ gracias por tu coment :D_

_**JB-YamiDarkness:**__ jaja hay mnza! Sabes que es de broma xD nadamas lo hiciste por mi? OwO awww, jajaja tu avatar no me sorprende ni tampoco lo que me pediste ¬w¬ pero no sé, tendré que pensarlo... después te aviso ok ;D_

_Gracias por los reviews! Aunque sea uno, me pongo bien aca, a escribir rápido, xDD jajaja_

_Bueno se cuidan! ^^_

_Sayonara! _


	7. Capitulo 6

_Wiiii no es geneal! Estamos de vacaciones! :D Jeje me disculpo por tardar de nuevo, sqe estaba viendo un nuevo anime ((que me recomendaron ¬w¬)) llamado Gosick Y esta bn genealoso OwO creo que me enamore de el __ jaja xD en fin_

_Jajaja wenu les dejo el capitulo ^^_

_Disclaimer: Death Note y sus personajes no me pertenecen T^T ((Desgraciadamente u-u))_

* * *

_**Capitulo 6 – El secreto del collar**_

_**.  
**_

Matt estaba sentado en su asiento con una mirada seria recordando lo que Sol le había comentado hace unos momentos

.

_*-Flash Back-*_

_-fue hace un año, ella fue de viaje a Los Ángeles…-_

_-para que fue allá?- pregunto _

_-unos profesores la mandaron de intercambio por ser la más inteligente del salón, sabes, aunque ella siempre fue una persona alegre, en sus ojos se podía notar que al mismo tiempo era triste, pero siempre mostraba una sonrisa en su rostro, era una persona muy optimista- dijo con algo de nostalgia_

_- y que fue lo que cambio?-_

_-no lo sé, algo ha de haber pasado en Los Ángeles que la cambio completamente-_

_-y que era lo que hacía entonces?-_

_-unos meses después, cuando ella volvió, era muy fría con nosotras, su forma de pensar era más seria y sombría que antes, hablaba mucho sobre la justicia y que ella quería hacer algo para cambiarlo, decía que todos los criminales eran unos bastardos sin corazón, aun así hacia una que otra broma y les sacaba una sonrisa a los que estaban tristes… hasta que…-_

_-hasta qué?- la alentó a seguir_

_-hasta hace un mes, ahora parece no hablar con nadie y luego llegaron ustedes y creo que esta aflojando esa actitud que tenia…- explico sonriente mientras volteaba a ver a Montse y veía que estaba platicando con Near, el con cara seria y ella algo divertida, desvió algo la mirada y soltó una pequeña carcajada al ver a Anecuza fastidiando a Mello._

_*-Fin de Flash Back-*_

_.  
_

-''si así es ahora, como seria antes?''- se pregunto Matt mentalmente refiriéndose a la castaña, luego sacudió su cabeza –''debo de decirle a L, esto es importante''-

En eso suena el timbre para salir al receso

-quisieras sentarte conmigo?- pregunto Montse a Near mientras sonreía

-mmm… claro- contesto Near algo feliz pero sin demostrarlo ((N/a: como siempre ¬¬))

Al salir del salón, Montse se resbala con un pequeño charco que había en el escalón, ella grito, Near alcanzo a agarrarla del suéter para que no callera por las escaleras, provocando que los listones que amarraban la cadena del collar se zafaran.

-etto… gracias por ayudarme- dijo muy avergonzada sentada en el suelo del susto

- no fue nada- contesto el desviando su mirada que ahora se encontraba un poco roja

-hmmm- ella toco su pecho y noto que algo faltaba –ahh! Mi collar!-

-lo siento, se debió haber caído cuando tire de tu suéter- comento Near tranquilamente mientras la ayudaba a pararse

-tengo que encontrarlo, donde esta?- decía ella mientras miraba hacia el suelo

-no es este?- pregunto mientras levantaba una pequeña cadena con listones morados a los extremos y en el centro un dije de L

- si es ese!- dijo algo aliviada mientras él se acerco a ella y se lo ponía en el cuello haciendo un nudo con los listones

-listo, ahora si no se zafara- dijo dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa mientras ella se sonrojaba por la cercanía entre los dos

* * *

**En el centro de investigación**

**.  
**

-parece que se llevan muy bien- dijo Watari sonriente mientras miraba la pantalla

-no puede ser!- exclamo L sorprendido

-¿Qué sucede L?- pregunto preocupado por la expresión del pelinegro

-ese collar se me hace muy familiar- decía mientras ponía su dedo en la boca, en eso suena el teléfono

-bueno?... espere un segundo, ya puede pasar…-dijo por el auricular y después colgaba

-qué pasa?- pregunto algo curioso

-el agente ya está aquí-

* * *

**En la escuela**

**.  
**

-emmm… gracias- dijo ella aun sonrojada mientras se separaba de el

-porque tiene una L?- pregunto curioso

-no lo sé… lo tengo desde pequeña, o al menos desde donde recuerdo- dijo algo pensativa y la nostalgia se apodero de ella –lo siento, tengo que irme- y luego se fue corriendo por uno de los pasillos

-''yo también me pregunto lo mismo… que significa la L? de donde tengo este collar?''- se preguntaba ella una y otra vez mientras seguía corriendo sin mirar atrás

-''parece ser que algo que dije le afecto, seguro fue lo del collar''- pensó Near mientras suspiraba algo cansado

* * *

**En el centro de investigación**

**.  
**

-mucho gusto, soy la agente K-OJ9- decía la joven de cabellos oscuros mientras entraba a la habitación –mejor conocida como ''TR''-

-igualmente, yo soy Watari y el es…-

-soy ''Ryuzaki''- interrumpió el pelinegro

-un gusto- dijo la joven mientras agachaba un poco la cabeza

-bien, entonces déjame explicarte tu misión- dijo Ryuzaki mientras volteaba a verla

-Te escucho- contesto ella seriamente

-primero necesitas tener un nombre falso para poder infiltrarte-

-ya lo tengo, mi nombre es ''Yami Shizuka'' es el que uso en todas las misiones- informo mientras enseñaba su credencial falsa

-por qué no usas tu nombre real con nosotros- pregunto Watari que se había sentido excluido de la conversación

-porque no se me permite, todo lo que hacemos es confidencial- respondió algo fastidiada

-eso nos ahorrara tiempo, en ese caso tu empezaras tu misión en unos días- comento Ryuzaki

-¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer?- pregunto TR

-Te infiltraras en una escuela para investigar a esta persona- dijo mientras le enseñaba una foto de Montse ((N/a: de donde la saco? O-O))

-¿Qué es lo que quieres saber de ella?- dijo mientras miraba la foto

-tú solo investígala e infórmame si actúa en forma extraña, sospechamos que ella pueda tener algo verdaderamente peligroso - comento mientras la miraba fijamente

-eso será difícil, porque realmente no sé lo que están buscando, pero hare lo posible para vigilarla-

-es es todo Shizuka, tu habitación esta en el 3º piso- informo L mientras volvía a voltearse a al monitor de su computadora

-bien, sígueme, tus cosas ya están en tu cuarto- le dijo Watari a la joven

-oh, está bien…-

* * *

**En el 3º piso**

**.  
**

-bien aquí es, si necesitas algo estoy en la planta de abajo- le informo Watari y se fue, la joven entra a la habitación y rápidamente conecta su laptop

-ya estoy aquí- dijo discretamente por el micrófono

-buen trabajo, ya ubicaste el micrófono?-

-no, aun no sé donde lo tienen- contesto ella mientras miraba la puerta

-y el ya sabe quién eres?-

-no por completo, al parecer el no sabe que yo ya sé que él es L-

-será mejor así, hará más fácil tu misión-

-pero ha surgido un problema importante y creo que tiene que ver con el asesino serial de Los Ángeles- comento seriamente

-que es agente?-

-puede que aquí tengan una también-

-estás segura?-

-no completamente, pero no hay que descartar la posibilidad- en eso se escucha un ruido –tengo que irme- y apago la computadora

* * *

**En la escuela… (con Mello)**

**.  
**

-eres una fastidiosa!- grito Mello enfadado a la joven junto a el

-cállate, yo solo quería un poco de tu chocolate, pero como no compartes…!- exclamo Anecuza mientras tomaba el chocolate de Mello y lo tiraba al piso

-…-

-jumm!- ella le dio la espalda y de repente sintió un fuerte jalón de cabello y empezó a gritar

-como te atreviste a hacer eso? No te lo perdonare!- grito enojado mientras seguía tirando del cabello de ella

-aahhh! Déjame!- grito enojada mientras le daba una patada, los dos empezaron a golpearse con fuerza hasta que Mello le lastimo la mano a Anecuza –auuu auu!- se quejo ella

En eso pasa su sensei Amanda y los detiene

-qué demonios sucede aquí?- exclamo enojada mientras se les acercaba

-ella tiro mi chocolate!- reclamo Mello cual niño pequeño

-auu auu, mi mano!- siguió quejándose Anecuza del dolor mientras agitaba un poco su mano

-ya cállense!- grito Amanda algo frustrada, los dos la miraron algo asustados por su reacción, ella saco algo de su bolso y se los entrego- tengan, si se pelearon por un simple chocolate, tomen los míos- Anecuza tomo uno con su mano sana y Mello agarro el otro –bueno, ahora joven Shokubutsu quiero que lleve a su compañera a la enfermería- ordeno su maestra mientras se retiraba

* * *

**Minutos después… (enfermería)**

**.  
**

Anecuza estaba sentada en la camilla mientras Mello le ponía cuidadosamente una venda en la mano. Ella comenzó a quejarse porque le apretaba la venda.

-emm… s…siento mucho haberte lastimado- le dijo el rubio sintiéndose culpable y tragándose su orgullo, ella lo miro extrañada

-uh? Mmm… no pasa nada…- contesto sin mirarlo también con algo de culpa –''me acabo de arrepentir? Wow, nunca lo había hecho! Estaré enferma? Si eso debe ser, ni siquiera a mi hermana la perdono así de fácil''- pensó mientras agachaba su cabeza

-''porque diablos me disculpe con esta estúpida? mierda! Esta estúpida escuela del demonio me está afectando!''- pensó el oji-azul –y… que tal estas?- pregunto tratando de romper el silencio que se había formado

-ugh! Pues no podría decir que bien, ayer estuve viendo las noticias, después de acabar de ver un documental ((N/a: en el canal 9(?) xDD)), solo ver a tantos criminales y asesinos sueltos me pone de malas!- comento mientras lo volteaba a ver

-qué?- exclamo Mello –no puedes estar de parte de ese maldito asesino!- grito parándose y poniéndose enfrente de ella

-pero no es un asesino- dijo ella tranquilamente –es la persona que nos sacara de este infierno en el que estamos, quizás tu no lo sepas porque eres extranjero pero cuando desapareció, aquí reinaba la violencia y el miedo, ahora, las familias vuelven a salir a las calles- camino hacia la puerta y lo volteo a ver –la verdad, yo estoy a favor de Kira y nadie me hará cambiar de opinión- dicho esto salió de la enfermería dejando a un confundido Mello.

* * *

**A la salida…**

**.  
**

-muy bien alumnos, ya pueden salir- indico su sensei –excepto usted señorita Hikari, necesito hablar con usted-

-hi! Mizu-sensei!- todos salieron del salón dejándolas solas –para que me quería sensei?- pregunto Montse tranquila, Amanda se sentó en una silla

-recuerdas el viaje que te conté que haríamos, hace unos meses?- pregunto sonriente

-oh si, recuerdo y ya decidió a donde ir a todo el grupo?- pregunto sin interés, Amanda le enseño un folleto y ella lo miro detenidamente

* * *

**Centro de investigación…**

**.  
**

-chicos quiero presentarles a la agente que trabajara con nosotros- dijo ''Ryuzaki'' mientras señalaba a la joven

-hola! Yo soy Yami Shizuka, mucho gusto-

-tú eres el agente? Te vez muy joven- dijo Matt mientras le daba una sonrisa coqueta

-ni se te ocurra- lo mira con cara de pocos amigos

-ok…- el pelirrojo agacho la cabeza ante el rechazo

-creí que enviarían a alguien más- comento Mello en tono grosero

-supongo que debe ser buen agente si no entonces no le hubieran dejado esta misión- contesto Near pensativo

-ella los supervisara en la escuela- dijo el pelinegro mientras veía mientras veía las grabaciones de ese día

-¿quieres decir que ella ira a la escuela también?- pregunto Matt aun ofendido

-si- respondió tranquilamente

-pero, no se te hace sospechoso que entren nuevos estudiantes de repente en medio del ciclo escolar?- pregunto el albino mientras volteaba a verlo

-supongo que sí, pero, si no lo hacemos tardaran mucho en averiguar mis sospechas- comento Ryuzaki aun observando la grabación

-entonces crees que ella lo averiguara más rápido que nosotros?- comento el rubio ofendido

-no pero, ella me mantendrá informado y como la sospechosa es mujer, será más fácil saber de ella si Shizuka se vuelve su amiga- dijo el pelinegro volteando levemente hacia a Mello

-bueno en eso tienes razón, aunque Near este mucho con ella, al parecer no le saca nada- dijo aun molesto Mello insinuándosele al peli-blanco

-Ryuzaki, no crees que sería mejor que vieras todas las grabaciones- dijo Watari algo confundido al ver que Ryuzaki solo repetía la escena donde Montse casi cae por las escaleras

-jojojo, Near es todo un galán- se burlo Mello y Matt se reía con él, pero no el albino no dijo nada, solo agachaba su cabeza ocultando lo sonrojado que estaba

-es que, hay algo extraño en ese collar- decía mientras ponía pausa y señalaba la pantalla –pero al aclararlo se distorsiona la forma del dije- comento intentando ver bien la forma del collar

-yo puedo ayudarte- dijo Shizuka mientras se ponía al lado de él –me enseñaron a hacer esto en casos de emergencia- decía mientras acercaba la imagen y la aclaraba a la perfección –ya esta!-

-buen trabajo- comento tranquilo, pero cuando miro la figura del collar se quedo más que impresionado –no puede ser!- exclamo alterado

-qué pasa?- preguntaron todos al ver la reacción del pelinegro

-tiene un collar con una L- dijo mientras giraba su silla hacia ellos

- y que con eso? Puede ser la inicial de su novio- comento Mello intentando molestar de nuevo a Near

-no lo creo- respondió –cuando le pregunte sobre él, no tenía ni idea de donde lo consiguió- explico tranquilamente mientras empezaba a armar un rompecabezas

-entonces Ryuzaki, eso quiere decir que…- dijo Watari temiendo terminar esa frase

-sí…- suspiro -ella estuvo en la casa Wammy- dijo firmemente

* * *

_Wooo! A que ahora si se se mostro el romance ¬w¬ _

_Hi- si . Yami- Oscuridad . Shizuka- Calmada, Tranquila, silenciosa_

_Nota curiosa:_

_cuando estaba con mi bff en la escuela escuchando el MP3 xD tenia la canción del Opening de Tsubasa Chronicles y le daba cosa a ella porque la letra en japonés dice ''Shizuka'' ''Hikari'' ''Kaze'' ((El nombre de la agente y los apellidos de Montse y Near xDDD)) y tm le daba cosa en español por lo que decía ''eternos sueños juntos buscaremos sin conocer el camino'' lo relaciona con el sueño de Montse x3 ''recuerdos infinitos llevamos en el alma los dos y nuestra melodía no deja de escucharse jamás'' ''tu mirada inocente y llena de paz atravesara a la oscuridad, el dolor y la angustia te estimaran, ya no deberás temer, durante el tiempo en que el destino te arrebato de mi lado…'' talvez no entiendan mucho ((o tal vez si)) pero ya sabrán porque la asusta en los próximos capítulos ¬w¬ ((si no me creen chequen las canciones Blaze – Tsubasa Chronicles, Blaze – Dualkey)) y aun hay mas partes que tienen relación! :D_

_**skacore: **__jaja gracias, lo sé! Cada que escribo encuentro otra relación y me da miedo! xD jeje a ver cuando continuas tus fics que también están geneales ¬w¬_

_**JB-YamiDarkness**__: ayy si mira quien dice, la que casi ni es floja xDD gracias por comentar :D_

_** xD:**__ jaja omg! Ya sé quién eres! La que me pego la cancioncita del opening de dragon ball kai xD jaja pues gracias por tomarte la modestia de comentar ^^_

_Gracias por los reviews! :D_

_.  
_

_Sayoo..._ ～


	8. Capitulo 7

_Hola hola! como andan! ^^ (deseguro bn enojados conmigo TT^TT) pero perdónenme! Es que estaba bien estresada con la salida de la secu y ahora estoy en la preparatoria ='D pero pff ya van a ser la semana de exámenes D= bueno espero que les guste este cap. Y antes de empezar decirles que puse otra canción y puse este signito (*) para que sepan dónde va ;D es la de __**My Immortal – Evanescence **__=3 aa y cuando vean algo asi ''que no ves que _'' hagan como un sonidito de pii xD  
_

_Disclaimer: Death Note no me pertenece! D= si fuera mío sabe cuántas locuras habría hecho jaja xD_

* * *

_.  
_

_**Capitulo 7 – Comienzan los sueños raros (Montse)**_

_**.**_

Todo estaba en silencio, todos estaban tan pensativos como L, esa afirmación significaba que estaban compitiendo contra una genio, o por lo menos eso pensaba L. En eso suena el teléfono

-yo contesto- dijo Watari levantando el auricular –si, enseguida- dice por el teléfono y se lo da a L –es para ti-

-¿bueno? ¿Qué pasa?- dijo L después de haber puesto el distorsionador de voz en el teléfono

-¡Q…!- exclamo L soltando el teléfono

-¿Qué pasa Ryuzaki?- pregunto Shizuka

-oh… nada, ahora vengo- contesto saliendo de la habitación

* * *

-¿qué te sucede?- pregunto el shinigami mientras veía a la dueña de la Death Note andar de un lado a otro por la sala

-me sucede de todo estúpido Ryuk!- contestó con voz ronca y enojada – acaso, ¿estoy haciendo algo mal? Y si lo hice, ¿en qué me equivoque?- dijo ella mientras se sentaba en el sillón y cubría su rostro con sus manos

-¿a qué te refieres?- pregunto confundido a lo que ella suspiro frustrada

-tengo el presentimiento de que todo lo que he hecho está mal o que no he hecho nada, mi mente es un caos ahora, tengo tanto que pensar, en cómo mantenerme, la escuela, la Death Note, Near, Matt, Mello y…- paro mientras se quitaba el collar y lo ponía en la palma de su mano apretándolo fuertemente, suspiro nuevamente- sabes, cuando encontré el cuaderno, creí que todos los problemas se irían, pero… creo que no es así-

-``esta chica está teniendo una crisis de falta de confianza en sí misma´´- pensó Ryuk mientras Montse comenzaba a reírse de repente –uh?-

-pero que estúpida estoy, yo puedo lograr todo lo que me proponga y mejoraran las cosas cuando vayamos…-

.

_-*Flash Back*-_

_Amanda le enseño un pequeño folleto_

_-¿uh? ¿Los Ángeles?- pregunto Montse algo sorprendida_

_-¡sí! Les encanto tenerte de intercambio el año pasado y muchos dicen que te extrañan así que nos propusieron unas pequeñas vacaciones ahí, ya sabes, hay muchas tiendas, clubes y ¡Malibu!– exclamo su sensei emocionada_

_-uh… si es muy lindo Mizu-sensei- contesto sin mucho interés hasta que tres personas aparecieron es su mente –ammm y sensei, ¿cuándo nos vamos?- pregunto ahora ansiosa_

_-¡en dos semanas!- empezó a dar saltitos por todo el aula_

_-excelente…-_

_-*Fin de Flash Back*-_

_.  
_

-si los encuentro nada puede salir mal…-

* * *

-entonces ''esa'' estaba en Wammy House? Como es que no la recuerdo?- exclamo Mello furioso mientras se estiraba el cabello de la frustración

-yo tampoco me acuerdo- dijo el pelirrojo

-es porque todos estaban muy pequeños, al parecer ella escapo- Watari se detuvo por un momento mientras tecleaba en la computadora – hicimos todo lo posible por encontrarla pero simplemente desapareció-

-pero ¿Por qué solo ella tiene un collar de L y nosotros no?- pregunto Near confundido

-porque al llegar a la casa wammy tenia la fama de ser muy inteligente y varias agencias internacionales peleaban por tenerla con ellos, además cuando llego parecía que tenía un gran trauma, pero sospechamos que es de cómo se quedo huérfana y teníamos que cuidar que no hiciera nada peligroso- hizo otra breve pausa – Ryuzaki quedo sorprendido de su intelecto aun siendo más pequeña que él, le dimos el collar porque era la primera opción de sucesora de L-

-oh ya veo- dijo Matt mientras sacaba un cigarro de su bolsillo

-no idiota! Adentro no se puede!- grito Mello mientras le daba un manotazo y después suspiro –bueno, pero ¿porque L no nos dijo nada de esto?-

-tal vez no quería que supiéramos que había alguien más inteligente que el- supuso el peliblanco

-bueno, en lo que ustedes siguen pensando, iré al baño- se excuso Shizuka dirigiéndose a la puerta –''creo que esto se volverá más difícil de lo que pensaba''- analizaba mientras caminaba por el pasillo cuando escucho un ruido detrás de una puerta –''¿que será eso?''- se pregunto mientras se acerco sigilosamente

-¡cómo es que pudo haber escapado!- exclamo Ryuzaki por un celular

-usted y yo sabíamos que tarde o temprano escaparía- dijo la voz del otro lado del auricular

-sí, pero porque exactamente ahora- decía un poco alterado

-recuerde que después de todo el es su…- se escucha un ruido detrás de la puerta

-tengo que colgar, te llamo más tarde- cuelga y se acerca a la puerta, la abre dejando ver el pasillo completamente vacio

-''casi me ve''- pensó Shizuka quien estaba escondida en una de las muchas habitaciones recuperando el aliento –''tengo que saber quien escapo''-

* * *

_____-_.-.-.-.-_.-_.-.-.-.-_.-_.-.-.-.-_.-_.-.-.-.-_.-_.-.-.-.- 

_-''hmmm pero qué? ¡¿Dónde demonios estoy?''- pensaba la castaña confundida por el nuevo entorno en el que se encontraba, una bella melodía empieza a sonar (*) _

_-qué lindo, ¿Quién estará tocando?- curiosa se adentro a lo que parecía ser un orfanato, vio a muchos niños jugando mientras pasaba al lado de un niño de cabellera rubia que molestaba a un pelirrojo, la música se escuchaba cada vez más fuerte, siguió caminando por los pasillos amarillos y vio a un par de gemelos de cabello negro que estaban charlando tranquilamente, curiosamente uno tenía ojos negros como la noche y el otro en un tono ¿rojizo? No le tomo importancia y por fin llego a la habitación donde provenía la música, vio a un niño peliblanco sentado contra la puerta, al parecer el también estaba escuchando la hermosa melodía, estaba sentado en una extraña posición y no le alcanzo a ver el rostro_

_-''esto es tan extraño''-_

_Se asomo por la pequeña ventana de la puerta y observo que quien estaba tocando era una pequeña niña de cabellos castaños _

_-qué lindo toca…- escucho un susurro, probablemente del niño sentado afuera de la habitación, siguió observando a la pequeña que seguía tocando la tonada triste, como si se sintiera identificada… _

_-__When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears…-_

_-'' esa canción… me suena… tan…''-_

_-When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears-_

_-''…familiar''-_

_-And I held your hand through all of these years, but you still have…- la niña dejo de tocar para limpiarse las lagrimas que empezaban a resbalar por sus rosadas mejillas -…All of me- canto en susurro dejando a Montse sintiéndose muy confundida._

_____-_.-.-.-.-_.-_.-.-.-.-_.-_.-.-.-.-_.-_.-.-.-.-_.-_.-.-.-.- 

Se despertó exaltada sentándose en su cama y respiraba muy agitada

-¿un sueño?- empezó a sollozar –¿porque?¿de qué trataba?¡¿Por qué no puedo recordarlo?- exclamo frustrada

-¿estás despierta estúpida?- dijo el Shinigami quien veía la escena divertido

* * *

-''tengo que informarles de esto''- pensaba Shizuka mientras entraba al baño –''los contactare desde aquí''- entro al último compartimiento y cerró la puerta con seguro, prendió el pequeño micrófono integrado en su brazalete de plata –tengo algo importante- susurro

-te escucho agente-

-al parecer escuche que alguien escapo y tiene que ver con L- comento la pelinegra sigilosamente

-Justamente te iba a decir que el asesino de Los Angeles que queríamos que L lo analizara ha escapado- se detuvo un momento -¿Sera que esa persona y el asesino sean el mismo?-

-no lo sé, pero lo averiguare después, ahora tengo que concentrarme en la misión que me pidió L-

-¿qué tienes que hacer?-

-investigar a una joven que al parecer, es una genio, y él quiere que me infiltre en la preparatoria para sabes si ella tiene algo que está buscando- comento omitiendo la Death Note

-entonces, tú eres como los ojos de L-

-por así decirlo, pero tengo que irme, te contacto después- apago el dispositivo y salió del baño

-Entonces quieres decir que es una niña súper dotada con una libreta maldita- dijo Matt algo espantado

-Me temo que si- contesto Watari

-pero tenemos la ventaja ¿no? después de todo es ella contra L y nosotros- dijo Mello entusiasta

-aun así es más fuerte- contradijo Near enroscándose un mechón de cabello

-¿Por qué?- pregunto claramente molesto

-porque ella es más inteligente que nosotros- dijo L mientras entraba a la habitación y volvía a sentarse en su posición rara -no sé si han notado que ella puede expresar libremente sus emociones como una persona normal mientras que nosotros no-

-y ¿ya están seguros de que ella lo tiene?- pregunto Matt refiriéndose a la Death Note

-no, pero hay 93.5% de posibilidades-

* * *

-¡ohayo alumnos! Hoy tendrán una nueva compañera- explico mientras dejaba pasar a una joven alta de tez morena y cabellos oscuros

-konichiwa! Watashi wa Yami Shizuka desu- ((N/a: para los que no han visto anime muy seguido es ''hola, mi nombre es blah blah'' xD))

-si ¡ya! ¡Hola! ¡son demasiados nuevos! ¿¡Que les pasa a esos de intercambio!- exclamo Montse frustrada

-jovencita Hikari! ¡qué maleducada!- exclamo Amanda enojada

-¡es que es la verdad!-

-¡siéntese!- Montse bufo enfadada y obedeció –muy bien señorita Yami, siéntese al lado de Hikari ya que es el ultimo asiento vacio

-¡hi sensei!- la pelinegra fue hasta su lugar y empezó a platicar con Montse –no conozco la escuela y me gustaría que me la enseñaras en el descanso-

-como sea- contesto sin interés recargando la cabeza en el pupitre –''lo que me faltaba, otra que me va a acosar, no quiero pensar en eso ahora, tengo demasiado sueño, el cosa ese de Ryuk no me dejo dormir anoche''- poco a poco empezó a cerrar los ojos hasta que el sueño la venció

___ -_.-.-.-.-_.-_.-.-.-.-_.-_.-.-.-.-_.-_.-.-.-.-_.-_.-.-.-.- 

_Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos se encontró en unos dormitorios_

_-''¿qué? ¿Por qué estoy aquí? ¿Qué no estaba en la escuela?''- se preguntaba mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia el exterior y pudo observar a un grupo de niños asustados en circulo pequeño que cada vez se hacía más grande por la curiosidad de los pequeños._

_-tranquilos, todo está bien- dijo alguien tratando de calmarlos_

_-¿Qué sucedió?- pregunto el mismo peliblanco de su sueño anterior_

_- _ le lanzo la pelota y como ella estaba en el árbol se cayó y se desmayo- explico un pelinegro algo preocupado_

_-¡no fue mi culpa! ¡Ella me provocó!- exclamo furioso el rubio_

_-no seas mentiroso _, todos vimos lo que paso- dijo el pelirrojo _

_-tú no te metas _- grito enojado_

_-¡dejen de pelear! ¡Que no ven que _ esta desmayada!- exclamo un niño muy asustado _

_-deberíamos llevarla a la enfermería- propuso una niña algo alta con el cabello oscuro y ojos marrón, cuando iba a acercase a la niña inconsciente pero en eso llega una ambulancia_

_-no se preocupen, estará bien- dijo un paramédico que puso a la niña en una camilla y la subieron a la ambulancia_

_-¡corre Watari, al hospital!- ordeno uno de los pelinegros, el mayordomo fue por el auto y subieron el peliblanco y la niña y el niño de cabello oscuro. El escenario comienza a cambiar…_

_-''wow… este sueño cada vez se vuelve mas y mas raro''- pensó Montse mientras miraba su nuevo entorno, era una habitación blanca con un sillón al lado de la camilla donde se encontraba la niña castaña aun inconsciente. El olor a medicina se hizo presente y empezó a marear a Montse, odiaba ese olor, odiaba el silencio de aquel cuarto que solo se rompía por los pitidos de la maquina conectada a la niña._

_-''odio los hospitales ¡no los soporto!''- en eso empezó a escuchar susurros del otro lado de la puerta, la abrió un poco para poder escuchar_

_-el golpe que se dio fue muy fuerte, puede tener algunas complicaciones en el futuro- informo el medico_

_-¿Cómo cuales?- se adelanto a preguntar el peliblanco_

_-puede que si sufre de otro golpe así de fuerte pierda la memoria temporal o permanentemente- dicho esto el médico dio media vuelta y se retiro_

_Los niños empezaron a charlar pero por más que tratara de escuchar solo oía leves susurros, el lugar en donde estaba cambio de nuevo dejándola afuera de una casa de dos pisos que se estaba incendiando_

_-¡Ayúdanos!- al escuchar esto Montse empezó a sentir fuertes pulsaciones en su cabeza provocando que la tomara con ambas manos y se arrodillara del dolor en el suelo_

_-''¿¡pero qué demonios está sucediendo!''- pensó antes de aparecer adentro de la casa incendiándose_

* * *

_Waa bno si no entendieron esta cosa -_.-.-.-.- _significa que están soñando o algo así xD jaja aww extraño a las locuasas de mis amigas de la secu, este fue el ultimo capitulo en el que me ayudaron u-u pero bueno a seguirle jajaja xD_

_**Wendy:**__ jaja gracias amiga ;D que bueno que te gusto el cap. Espero que también te agrade este ^^_

_**Skacore: **__aaa tengo el leve presentimiento de que me vas a querer matar D= gomen por tardar TT^TT espero que este capítulo lo haya recompensado (creo que no u-u)_

_**Sunlight: **__jaja si lo sé, casi no hay de esos u-u pero bueno me lance a ver qué tal, no creo que muchos lean este fic u-u pero bueno, yo sigo por los que me dejan reviews ^^ gracias por tu comentario ;D_

_Y si me quieren regañar o algo o presionar con el fic o lo que sea xD estaré en el twitter ese gay xD (lo tengo en mi perfil lol) jaja bno _

_Dejen comentarios/reviews porque eso es lo que me motiva a continuar (saber que al menos 1 o 2 personas leen esta cosa xD) y además… SON GRATIS! Jaja xD_

_.  
_

…••_**BlueCat-DeathDestiny••…**_


End file.
